Total Drama Evolution!
by Dexter1995
Summary: The newest generation of "Total Drama" has begun. 14 new characters; including two legacy contestants; but all the drama still included. [Full description in first chapter] (I do not own any original places or characters from Total Drama, I only own my OC's. All other rights go to Tom McGillis and Fresh TV.)
1. Character Intro

**I have been a fan of the **_**Total Drama **_**series since it premiered when I was 13 years old. But, ever since the end of All Stars I was well… sadly disappointed. I know the writers of the show are talented and I respect all of them for their genius work of the previous seasons of the series but I just have no idea why All Stars had to end the way it did. But, this inspired me to create my own season through fanfiction just to see what would happen and where it would go. I created 14 of my own OC's/ new contestants for the show. This **_**season**_** consists of 2 Legacy** (**children of previous contestants) players and 12 completely new characters that I came up with. This section is just the bios of my characters you will see in the story and they will all be 16 years old just for reference. Also in my story, the island never sunk and it will take place at Camp ****Wawanakwa****. Welcome to "Total Drama Evolution!" Once again, I do not own any original places or characters from **_**Total Drama**__, _**I only own my OC's. All other rights go to Tom McGillis and Fresh TV.**

* * *

**Contestant list:**

_**Female:**_

**1.**Lisa Ricci **  
**

**2. **Myra Dhiira **  
**

**3. **Eve Morison **  
**

**4. **Carmen Burromuerto **  
**

**5. **Mallory Disgraziato **  
**

**6. **Audrey Brock **  
**

**7. **Jesse Rominski **  
**

_**Male:**_

**1. **Garrett Foley

**2. **Connor Lark

**3. **Richie Swanson

**4. **Johnny Mills

**5. **Eugene Danielson

**6. **Davis Vere

**7. **Uri Koltsov

* * *

**Character Bios:**

**Name: **Garrett Foley

**Stereotype: **_The Golden Boy_

**Family: **Mother (Courtney), Father (Scott), and a younger sister (Kathryn aka 'Kate')

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **Brown hair cut into an Ivy League style haircut

**Eye color: **black

**Facial features: **Mostly resembles his father, but inherited Courtney's freckles across the bridge of his nose.

**Body type: **Same body type as Scott but lacks the freckles on the rest of his body and has more defined muscles on his torso

**Strengths: **Intelligence, leadership, confidence, charisma, strategy, charm, athleticism, and isn't afraid to play dirty to reach his goals.

**Weaknesses: **He's a perfectionist, like Courtney, which sometimes grates on people's nerves. His patience also wears thin with people and hisover-competitiveness can give him a bit of a chip on his shoulder.

**Fear(s): **Clowns

**Bio: **One of two legacy contestants this season, Garrett Randal Foley is ready to prove his worth. He is the one and only son of Scott and Courtney Foley and grew up in the life of wealth and opportunity. Garrett is what many would call a _Golden Boy _since he seems to have little to almost no flaws to those who know him. This is true for the most part. He's intelligent, athletic, and competitive to the extreme. Garrett's definitely both his mother's and father's son with his strategic mindset, competitive nature, and will to get what he wants. Garrett desires nothing short of perfection and success. He's highly independent but prides himself on his social skills and getting his teammates to 'get with the program' and win. He's also not a person you would want on your bad side in the game. If you cross Garrett, he _will_ get you back eventually. In short, this Golden Boy is ready to claim the million as his own in whatever way he can.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_Crimson colored polo with a white undershirt beneath, straight leg fit black khaki pants held with a black leather belt and gold belt buckle with his initials engraved on it, Black designer leather dress shoes.

_**Sleepwear: **_Black t-shirt with red boxers

_**Swim suit: **_Grey swim trunks with red trim

_**Other: **_For his morning workout routine he wears a black undershirt with red basketball shorts and black cross-trainers

* * *

**Name: **Carmen Burromuerto

**Stereotype: **_The_ _Femme Fatale_

**Family: **Mother (Heather), Father (Alejandro), older sister (Andrea), and a younger brother (Diego)

**Skin tone: **tan

**Hair: **Black, similar to Heather's hair style from season 1, but has a cobalt blue headband for a nice touch

**Eye color: **Grey

**Facial features: **Looks very much like Heather but, lacks the coldness her mother usually has in her expression and instead has her father's tempting, mysterious, yet deceiving look to her.

**Body type: **She inherited her mother's figure completely.

**Strengths: **Manipulation, Flirtation, Beauty, Intelligence, Agility, contriving schemes for the fate of her fellow contestants

**Weaknesses: **Has her mother's short temper at times, hates doing anything to get her hands dirty (Often manipulates people, mainly boys, into doing things for her).

**Fear(s)/dislikes: **Getting her face scared and bruised. (Lives by the Burromuerto code "_Never the Face."_)

**Bio: **Smart, tempting, and beautiful are the words very often used to describe Carmen Damita Burromuerto, middle child of Alejandro and Heather Burromuerto. As the daughter of the two most Villainous players in Total Drama history, Carmen is very manipulative and cunning; earning her the title of being the ultimate _Femme Fatale. _Carmen loves and knows her _advantages_ and uses them get whatever she wants. Often merely flirting with boys into doing things for her is simply child's play to Carmen. She's a smart and very competitive person and does any shrewd thing she can to win. What can she say… with parents like Alejandro and Heather, she learned from the best. Boys are usually very easily and hopelessly drawn to her but unfortunately never have a warning to be wary of her true intentions. As beautiful and tempting as she looks, Carmen is not a person to be trusted in the game.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_blue spaghetti strap tank top with cobalt blue straps going over each shoulder, black skirt that goes to her mid thigh, and black stiletto sandals (non athletic challenges), diamond stud earring in each ear.

_**Sleepwear:**_ Black short shorts with a light blue racer back tank top

_**Swimsuit: **_Blue two piece bathing suit with black edging

_**Other: **_wears the more feminine version of her father's Bull necklace at all times, Flats (athletic challenges)

* * *

**Name: **Connor Lark

**Stereotype:** _The ADD_

**Skin tone: **Pale

**Hair: **Blonde and shaggy with his hair long enough to brush against his ears

**Eye color: **Green

**Facial features: **rounded off, young looking face

**Body type: **tall, lanky, and stretched out

**Strengths: **Friendly, good with puzzles and riddles

**Weaknesses: **Easily distracted and cannot pay attention to anything to save his life

**Fear(s): **heights

**Bio: **Connor is a clever, quiet, and decent guy who's fairly tolerable but, that's not his whole story. Conner has what many people call 'Shiny ball syndrome'. Connor cannot pay attention to anything to save his life. If something sparks his interest, that's all he can see and just shuts out everything else. This is partly the reason why he doesn't have many friends but he tries his best to focus. He's good at puzzles and riddles which would make him a very cunning player if he had more focus. But, Connor just likes to go with the flow.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_Red and black horizontal stripped shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers

_**Sleepwear: **_black sweatpants with a white t-shirt.

_**Swim suit: **_Red and black swim trunks

_**Other: **_wears a watch on his left wrist

* * *

**Name: **Lisa Ricci

**Stereotype: **_The hipster _

**Skin tone: **lighttan

**Hair: **shoulder length dark brown hair with a red streak in it

**Eye color: **teal

**Facial features: **Oval but very youthful looking face

**Body type: **Very skinny

**Strengths: **head strong, mature, intelligent, strategic

**Weaknesses: **stubborn, overly opinionated, too independent, controlling, pushy

**Fear(s): **Being forced to watch people burning books or a library. (Loves reading)

**Bio: **Lisa Ricci is a slightly rebellious teenager who usually falls under the category of being a hipster. She's president of her school's poetry club and book club and is an honor student. She doesn't care for fads or fashion either; thinking it is just a way for society to brain wash the youth. Lisa is a very critical thinker and dreams of a career in politics or to go into the Peace Corps to create a greater good. She's very head strong and independent as a player in the game but will her attitude be a bit too much for her team?

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_Red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black skinny jeans, a red bandana in her hair to hold it back, and black high tops

_**Sleepwear:**_ loose lime green shirt with a black peace sign on it and a pair of black yoga pants.

_**Swim suit: **_Wears a conservative grey one piece swim suit

_**Other:**_ wears a necklace with the ying yang symbol on it and has 5 piercings in each ear.

* * *

**Name: **Davis Vere

**Stereotype: **_The gullible doormat_

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **brown in color and short

**Eye color: **green

**Facial features: **between a square and an oval

**Body type: **lean and medium height

**Strengths: **very friendly and likable guy

**Weaknesses: **will do and believe anything that anyone tells him, especially for a girl

**Fear(s): **being covered in spiders

**Bio: **If there is any person alive who is the epitome of a spineless doormat; then Davis Vere is your man. Davis is completely oblivious to people taking advantage of him. He schleps stuff around for girls promising to date him but never do. He gets upset but brushes it off. He's a glass half full kind of person with a positive outlook on everything. What Davis hopes to gain from the show is meeting new people and friends.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_white and blue plaid Bermuda shorts, white t-shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, and blue and white sneakers

_**Sleepwear: **_White tank top and tightie whities

_**Swim suit: **_red swim shorts

_**Other: **_none

* * *

**Name: **Myra Dhiiran

**Stereotype: **_The timid one_

**Skin tone: **dark complexion

**Hair: **black and put into two braids

**Eye color: **black

**Facial features: **youthful face with small features

**Body type:** short and built smaller

**Strengths: **Highly intelligent, reasonable, and sweet

**Weaknesses: **she's too shy to take charge and people usually forget she's there

**Fear(s): **being trapped in a pit of snakes

**Bio: **Myra is the youngest of 8 children to two immigrant parents from Somalia. Myra was raised in a very loving home; her parents and siblings love and look after her and each other. Myra is painfully shy and timid. Though very intelligent, she is often over looked by people due to her small stature and meek personality. But that has never stopped her from doing anything. She hopes that this show will help her gain more confidence and she will finally be closer to getting assertive. Be on the lookout, Myra may surprise you.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_peach colored sleeveless dress shirt, light brown floods, and white tennis shoes

_**Sleepwear:**_ Peach colored summer night gown

_**Swim suit: **_two piece and conservative Pink swim suit

_**Other:**_wears rectangular wire rim glasses that she has to keep pushing back on her face due to the glasses being a little too big for her head.

* * *

**Name: **Johnny Mills

**Stereotype: **_The broody introvert_

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **chestnut colored hair that sticks out slightly from under a black skull cap

**Eye color: **emerald colored eyes

**Facial features: **Oval shaped with focused looking eyes and a goatee patch facial hair on his chin

**Body type: **Skinny but has toned lean muscle

**Strengths: **gets the job done, very focused, head strong, good fighter, somewhat intelligent, perceptive

**Weaknesses: **anti-social, snaps at people who don't leave him alone

**Fear(s): **being in a large crowd

**Bio: **Introverted, mysterious, and brooding are three words that best describe Johnny Mills. Johnny, although very quiet, peaks the interest of many people. Girls are usually very interested in him because he has many qualities of a bad boy. But, he's the furthest thing from it. Johnny's a good guy who's just a little rough around the edges. In fact his goal in life is to become a detective for law enforcement. Johnny is smart and thinks quickly. He auditioned for the show due to his mother forcing him to go somewhere to meet friends. So, Johnny figured he'd give Total Drama a shot. He can kill two birds with one stone, he can appease his mother and more importantly win a million dollars.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day:**_ Black skull cap, Black long sleeve snowboarding shirt with a white strip going up each sleeve, faded blue jeans, and black and white skate boarding shoes

_**Sleepwear: **_Red and black plaid boxers with a white sleeveless shirt.

_**Swim suit: **_Jet Black plain swim trunks

_**Other: **_He has a black stud in each ear

* * *

**Name: **Mallory Disgraziato

**Stereotype: **_The Klutz_

**Skin tone: **olive

**Hair: **reddish-brown medium length curly hair tied back into a ponytail

**Eye color: **hazel

**Facial features: **Oval shaped with almond shaped eyes and a small beauty mark just below her left eye

**Body type: **thin in all aspects with only slight curves at her hips

**Strengths: **Extremely loyal, very friendly, and is fairly intelligent

**Weaknesses: **She often messes up everything she touches or 'an accident waiting to happen'. Something bad often happens to her indirectly also.

**Fear(s): **Water (she can't swim too well)

**Bio: **Mallory Disgraziato is a smart and sweet girl with one problem… She's an accident waiting to happen. Everything about Mallory is bad luck! From her name, both her first and last name meaning unlucky, and her genetics from her equally klutzy parents are also a huge draw back. Mallory couldn't play sports without getting seriously hurt so her parents stopped her and she opted to be an actress in her school drama club to reduce her risk of injury, though she has fallen off stage many times. But, Mallory makes the best of her situation and tries to be as helpful as she can. She's determined to prove herself on total drama and hopefully make some new friends in the process. As unlucky as Mallory is, she's a good loyal ally to have on your side.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_a fitted white t-shirt with a four leaf clover on the front (Ironic to her stereotype), Jean shorts that go to above her knees, green low top converse.

_**Sleepwear: **_loose lime green t-shirt with a simple pair of grey shorts

_**Swimsuit: **_dark green one piece swimsuit (rarely ever uses it)

_**Other: **_none

* * *

**Name: **Richard "Richie" Swanson

**Stereotype: **_The cocky one_

**Skin tone: **tan complexion

**Hair: **jet black buzz cut

**Eye color: **silver

**Facial features: **Well proportioned and has a sharp jaw line

**Body type: **lean but muscular

**Strengths: **strength, athleticism, handsome good looks

**Weaknesses: **extremely arrogant and full of himself, pride and vanity lead him to his _doom _usually, not overly smart, often annoys people

**Fear(s): **Being ignored

**Bio: **Richard better known by family, friends, and _the ladies _by Richie; is two of the deadly sins incarnate. Richie is athletic and extremely good looking on the outside but he's a cocky jerk on the inside. He's very arrogant and cocky which causes many people to get annoyed by him. Richie craves attention and especially loves to show off and get _female attention_. Richie is extremely convinced that every girl living wants him but it's usually hit or miss. Just don't tell that to him. Richie joined total drama to show off his handsome face and more importantly get some _face time _with some new girls. Watch out ladies, cuz Richie Swanson's on the scene.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day:**_ Short sleeve white t-shirt covered with a dark blue sport coat, blue jeans and white cross-trainers to match.

_**Sleepwear: **_no shirtand blue and white vertical stripped boxers

_**Swim suit: **_Dark blue swim trunks with flame decals.

_**Other: **_none

* * *

**Name: **Audrey Brock

**Stereotype: **_The fly on the wall_

**Skin tone: **slightly tan

**Hair: **dark brown wavy hair that is tied back in a messy bun.

**Eye color: **brown

**Facial features: **Defined but tasteful edges to her face. Sharp yet very feminine.

**Body type: **between slender and curvy

**Strengths: **very independent, analytical, team player

**Weaknesses: **not very good under pressure

**Fear(s): **public speaking

**Bio: **Audrey likes blending and that's exactly what she does. Even though she isn't one for social situations, she loves to people watch. Her favorite thing to do is to go to the mall and find a bench and study everyone's behavior by taking notes and making a sketch every once in a while. She especially loves to watch animals and do the same thing. She likes studying and researching behavior and loves sociology and psychology. She finds behavior as a whole fascinating. She came to total drama in hopes of finding new people to observe in a subtle manner and learn more. Also, winning a million dollars to help out her family and pay for her college education couldn't hurt either.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_dark orange collared v-neck short sleeve shirt with a black vest that goes to the bottom of her ribs, a pair of black leggings and a pair of grey toms

_**Sleepwear:**_ A black tank top with maroon sweatpants

_**Swim suit: **_classic black one piece

_**Other: **_She wears a silver bracelet on her left hand and a white gold pinky ring on her right and wears a pair of dark rimmed stylish yet functional glasses.

* * *

**Name: **Eugene Danielson

**Stereotype: **The uber nerd

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **curly and short light blonde hair

**Eye color: **black

**Facial features: **has a round face covered in acne

**Body type: **Short and a little bit pudgy

**Strengths: **Highly intelligent, good at making plans, solving problems

**Weaknesses: **not athletic whatsoever (needs an inhaler for after he runs)

**Fear(s): **talking to girls

**Bio: **Eugene Danielson is a bright kid with a 5.0 GPA and is already being offered scholarships to a multitude of universities two years ahead of time. But, Eugene is also an unpopular nerd. He gets picked on daily by the jocks and shoved into his locker at least once a week; however he learned how to pick the lock to escape. Eugene is his school conference speed chess champion 2 years running and it's no wonder. He may not be smooth with the ladies but he's sharp and ready to try his best to win.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_Has a short sleeve white button down shirt with a left pocket that contains a pocket protector and a couple pens, slate colored slacks, and cheap brown dress shoes.

_**Sleepwear: **_a set of dark blue pajamas

_**Swim suit: **_a white t-shirt with a pair of light blue swim shorts

_**Other: **__Wears big highly powerful prescription glasses all the time and has an inhaler in his left pants pocket._

* * *

**Name: **Eve Morison

**Stereotype:** _The nature girl_

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **strawberry blonde short hair

**Eye color: **light green

**Facial features: **Oval

**Body type: **Sort of lean but sturdy

**Strengths: **Knows a lot about nature, agile, always willing to help, and has many obscure camping skills

**Weaknesses: **can let her wilderness instincts get a hold of her too much…

**Fear(s): **Being lost in a crowded city.

**Bio: **Born and raised in a cabin deep in the wilderness by her parents, Eve loves everything about the outdoors. Her parents taught her how to live off the land and survive using what nature has to provide. While she may not have a large number of friends, Eve loves to be on her own in the woods and forage for food or just hike around her parents' property to look at the wildlife. Eve also posses many useful survival and camping skills. But, with her personality and valuable skills comes with a big price. Eve sometimes gets too into her main instincts that sometimes she will just disappear and go off into the woods doing who knows what but returns several hours later completely normal. Eve will surely be a wildcard in this game.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day: **_green-greycargo shorts with a tan linen shirt, hiking boots, and a camping pack full of her misc. survival and camping gear.

_**Sleepwear:**_ Green shorts with a white t-shirt

_**Swim suit: **_Black two piece sport swim suit

_**Other: **_wears a shark tooth necklace that belonged to her grandfather

* * *

**Name: **Uri Koltsov

**Stereotype: **_The Foreign Exchange student_

**Skin tone: **very pale

**Hair: **jet black and styled into a short faux hawk

**Eye color: **ice blue

**Facial features: **sharp and very defined features, very eastern European looking

**Body type: **very tall and muscular, broad shoulders with a long torso and slightly shorter legs

**Strengths: **Can lift pretty much anything, means well, loyal, always up for a fight, competitive

**Weaknesses: **acts before he thinks sometimes, hard to understand at times

**Fear(s): **falling from a high cliff into a deadly cavern (How his uncle died)

**Bio: **Uri Koltsov is the son of a Russian elite family and therefore grew up in a very lavish environment. Uri has always wanted to go to North America so his parents set him up in the Foreign Exchange program and was taken in by a host family in Calgary. But, fearing Uri would not be socially ready by the time school started, both his host and real family decided he should do something to interact with people his own age who speak English. Uri opted to go on Total Drama in hopes of competing for a prize. Uri is literally a strong competitor. Competing on a junior weight lifting team in his home country and being a 3 time champion, you'd be stupid not to keep Uri around for your team. Even though he speaks broken English, Uri is ready to '_crush them all like bugs under boot'_.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day:**_ Black fingerless weightlifting gloves (when competing), Blue muscle t-shirt with a leather arm band on each wrist, slate colored pants, formal men's boots.

_**Sleepwear: **_No shirt with boxers that have the color scheme of the Russian flag

_**Swim suit: **_a blue speedo

_**Other: **_His family crest is woven onto the back of his shirt

* * *

**Name: **Jessica "Jesse" Rominski

**Stereotype: **_The Tomboy_

**Skin tone: **fair

**Hair: **Long dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a thin purple headband holding back her hair.

**Eye color: **blue

**Facial features: **Oval shaped with a very friendly yet confident grin on her face most of the time

**Body type: **athletic yet feminine and curvy

**Strengths: **playing sports, running long distance, teamwork, throwing, understanding and smart

**Weaknesses: **Will get in someone's face if she feels they are being rude and stuck up towards people.

**Fear(s): **Being forced to hang out with cheerleaders

**Bio: **When Jesse was finally born after her parents having 4 boys, her mom hoped she would finally get her girly girl who likes putting on dresses and would join cheerleading… She was sadly disappointed. Jesse is a tomboy and proud to say she is one. After spending her whole childhood being around 4 brothers and her father, Jesse is an expert at almost anything athletic and feels her upbringing made her better and tougher for it; even given the nickname Spitfire by her brothers for her tough and independent persona. Jesse may be a stand up girl in her own right but she is also a good friend and very understanding person. Overall, Jesse will prove to be a strong contestant.

**Clothes:**

_**Every day:**_ jeans with a women's fit purple football jersey and purple and white tennis shoes

_**Sleepwear: **_loose white t-shirt and purple basketball shorts

_**Swim suit: **_Her competition one piece suit from her school's swim team

_**Other: **_a bracelet on her right wrist that has woven purple and black thread. Has two studs on each of her earlobes.


	2. E1: Building Bridges

_**Episode 1: **__**Building Bridges**_

Chris appears on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa with a sadistic smile on his face before he starts, "Hey Chris Mclean here! Twenty five years ago, right where I'm standing; one of the world's most successful reality shows was started at this crappy old summer camp. Better known as Camp Wawanakwa! It was here that the first challenges were used, rivalries created, and relationships were formed and for the most part destroyed. He-he. Anyway I, Chris Mclean, have been asked to return to host the newest generation of the show that I helped start. Fourteen all new competitors, including two legacy contestants, ready to do anything for One. Million. Dollars! Stay tuned to find out right here, right now on Total… Drama… Evolution! Yeah, I still got it."

**_(Intro ends and goes back to the dock)_**

Chris is still standing on the dock smiling.

"Okay, how about we meet the first of our vict… I mean contestant for this season. There they are now!" Chris states looking at an approaching boat.

"Our first camper to the Island, Davis!" Chris says smiling. Davis jumps off the boat and immediately grabs Chris's hand and shakes it with a little too much enthusiasm. "Chris Mclean, so nice to meet you! I'm Davis. So happy to be here. I'm just…" "Dude, off. That's enough, just…. Stand over there." Chris says annoyed and rips his hand away. "You got it Chris." Davis says unfazed.

Chris rubs his temples then says, "Alright, our next contestant… Myra. Myra? Where is she?" Chris asks confused and annoyed. "Um, down here." A small voice says. "Oh there you are. Please join your fellow contestant." Chris says brushing her off. "Okay." She replies dragging her bag over to where Davis is standing.

"Our…" "No need for intros, Richie has arrived and is ready to win." Richie states interrupting Chris. "Sure whatever man." Chris says and shrugs him off as Richie walks away.

"Next one to… Ah! What the heck!" Chris says as a falcon swoops over his head and comes to rest on this girl's arm. "Sorry Chris, Lily didn't mean to." This girl with strawberry blonde hair assures as she sets it free to fly away again. "You named that thing? It nearly killed me! You know what? Whatever. This is Eve." Chris says annoyed.

"Oh good, our next contestant is one of our two legacy players this season, please welcome the son of Scott and Courtney, Garrett!" Chris says looking at Garrett. The camera focuses on a pair of black leather shoes as their owner steps onto the dock and then panes up to Garrett's face. Garrett observed his competition with steady, focused eyes then looked at Chris. "Chris." Garrett says curtly as he walks away with his suitcase.

"Alrighty then, our next contestant is Audrey." Chris introduces and Audrey steps off the boat quietly, holding her journal close to her chest as she walks by each person to a spot at the end of the line. Chris gives her a weird look before moving on.

"Moving on… Our next contestant comes all the way from _mother Russia_. Please welcome, Uri!" Chris says then looks up at Uri when he steps off the boat. Uri stomps his foot then bows his head slightly as a greeting to Chris. "Chris sir." Uri says and stands at attention. "_Alright_ Uri, just join the others." Chris says motioning to the other players.

"What's with Count Dracula?" Richie says to Davis but Davis looked forward scared before he could laugh. Richie looked at Uri and looked up slightly at him. "You mock me comrade?" Uri asks slightly angry looking down and narrowing his eyes at Richie. "Whoa chill man. I'm just joking." Richie says putting his hands up, clearly not wanting to fight Uri. "You better be. Or I punch teeth straight into back of skull." Uri threatens.

"Our next contestant… Jesse!" Chris announces. Jesse steps onto the dock with a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder and tossing a soccer ball casually between her hands as she walks over to the group. "Hey guys." Jesse says smiling. Uri immediately stops and looks at her walk by with intrigue.

"The next arrival… Connor! Connor… bro? Hey!" Chris shouts. "Yeah, what?!" Connor says startled. "Dude, pay attention. I don't have all day." Chris snaps annoyed.

"Our next contestant is… Mallory." Chris states. "Hi Chris, I am so happy be here and…" Mallory starts but she falls flat on her face and everyone cringes. "Are you okay?" Jesse asks her as she and Audrey helped her up. "Yeah, that happens a lot." Mallory assures brushing it off.

"I bet it does." Richie says leaning over to Garrett causing him to laugh and Garrett to simply just smirk amused.

"Our next camper is… Johnny." Chris says and Johnny steps off the boat, chewing on a wad of gum and listening to music from his ear buds. "Johnny, what's…. up?" Chris says but Johnny walked away nonchalantly and stood next to Audrey toward the end of the dock. She glanced at him and he felt her looking but she looked away and blushed in embarrassment before he could notice.

"Now for our second legacy player. The daughter of the infamous Alejandro and Heather; Carmen!" Chris announces and Carmen steps off with a slight smile. "Hola Chris." She says and walks past.

All the guys stared at her causing her to continue to smile with slight vanity… Until she passed Garrett who simply glared and rolled his eyes at her. "Um, what are you glaring at?" Carmen asks peeved. "Nothing." Garrett answers short. "Well it looks like you're glaring at me freckles." Carmen says annoyed. "Like I said nothing, Carmen Damita Burromuerto." Garrett says with a slight smirk. "How do you know my full name?" Carmen asks in disbelief and annoyance. "I'm a legacy contestant too and I like to know my fellow legacies. My parents are Scott and Courtney. Perhaps your parents, Alejandro and Heather, are familiar with them?" Garrett asks and smirks. "You think your muy inteligente don't you chico?" Carmen asks annoyed narrowing her eyes at him.

"Um, hi I'm…" "Shut up kid, this is getting good." Chris says making Eugene shut up so he can watch what was unfolding between Garrett and Carmen.

"Let's see; your birth name is Carmen Damita Burromuerto, you were born on April 24th, you are the middle child of three, you have an older sister named Andrea and a younger brother Diego, you are left handed, you speak both Spanish and English fluently and you have an _unusually_ spotless permanent record. Did I miss anything?" Garrett asks crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. Carmen got an angry look on her face and then pushed Garrett off the dock and into the water.

Garrett resurfaces and shouts, "What's your problem?!" "Gilipollas." Carmen spits out angrily. "I wouldn't say I'm a jerk, Carmen." Garrett retorts. Carmen looked at him shocked that he understood what she called him. "Shut up." She says in frustration and stalks off down the dock as Garrett got out annoyed and soaked.

"Okay, our final two contestants, Eugene and Lisa." Chris says quickly. "Wait, how does everyone else get introduced separate? That's discrimination." Lisa says ticked off. "Don't care. Now let's get the teams together!" Chris says and everyone follows him off the dock.

**_(Myra Confessional)_**

"I'm used to people not acknowledging I'm there. It comes with being small. But, I'm fine with it. At least I never get picked on at school because of it. Hopefully my team doesn't hate me, but there are a lot of bigger guys here so at least I won't be antagonized first. I just hope I can make some friends." Myra says and smiles hopeful.

**_(End Confessional)_**

**_(Chris and the contestants are in front of the cabins.)_**

"Okay, welcome campers to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris says and 3 shingles fall off the cabin to his right.

The camera pans to all the contestants who are very unpleased by the accommodations. The camera ended on Garrett who has his arms crossed and rolls his eyes. "Fan-tastic." Garrett says monotone.

**_(Garrett Confessional)_**

"Well, this place is still just as much of a dump as when my parents were here. Leave it to that sadistic old man to not try and spruce this trash pile up after 25 years. But, whatever, I'm still gonna win this." Garrett says with a sly yet confident grin at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

"Alright, let's divide you into teams. Team one, when I call your name you will go to my right. Richie, Lisa, Garrett, Myra, Connor, Eve, and Johnny. Team two, go to my left. Mallory, Davis, Jesse, Eugene, Carmen, Uri, and Audrey." Chris says then walks away to get a better perspective of both the teams and grins.

"These are your teams as of now. Your teammates could be your friends, allies, and possibly your worst enemy but, hey who knows? Okay, team names. Team One, you will be henceforth known as 'The Rabid Raccons'. Team Two, you will be known as 'The Fearsome Foxes'. Good names right? He-he." Chris says laughing to himself.

Meanwhile everyone else either sighs, grunts, rolls their eyes, or all three.

**(Lisa Confessional, RR)**

"Rabid Raccoons? Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. This is worse than listening to the popular kids at my school come up with stupid team names used in the games at homecoming. Point is, this sucks." Lisa says pointedly and annoyed.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Okay, how is this fair? Team _road kill_ gets most of the stronger overall players and my team has a total dweeb, a tomboy, a juiced up russki, a klutz, a toady, a snoop, and me. Just great. But, no matter. Teams are temporary. Besides, I have bigger fish to fry at this point in time." Carmen says with a sly grin.

_**(End Confessional)**_

Carmen looked at Connor who was staring right at her from his team's side and winked at him.

Garrett caught Connor with a love struck expression on his face as he was looking at Carmen and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Hey, focus man." Garrett says. "Uh, sorry." Connor says quickly and slightly nervous.

"Okay contestants, challenge time!" Chris announces enthusiastic.

Many of the guys and Jesse get a grin on their face or does a fist pump to themselves. "Go down the path and meet me at the river for your first challenge! Be ready!" Chris says and hops onto his kart.

_**(On the way down the path with the two teams. The Rabid Raccoons leading.)**_

The two groups were walking and Connor kept looking back. Carmen took notice gave him a flirting smile back. Nobody else really seemed to notice; except Garrett but he just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Dude, we are so gonna win." Richie says to Garrett. "I'd say we…" "I could beat any of those people blind folded." Richie interrupts strutting confidently. "Yeah sure, whatever you say man." Garrett says annoyed.

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"Yeah, says the guy who nearly soiled his pants when the _i__ron curtain_ was about to beat him to a pulp. For some reason, I think Richie is going to become an annoyance. Just wait." Garrett says knowingly, crossing his arms.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Contestants arrive at the challenge)**_

"Welcome contestants to your first challenge! Since your teams were just formed, I thought I'd make a challenge to forge the bonds between you and your teammates or make you want to kill each other. Either way, it's awesome." Chris says laughing at the possibilities.

Chris noticed everyone looking at him annoyed or unresponsive.

"Okay fine whatever; there is an old saying associated with getting along, _"Build bridges and crumble walls." _ So, today you will be building a bridge. You and your team each have supply stashes of rope and wood and other crud that should be way more than enough for the task. Each team can send two players at a time to get supplies and send their next runners with a tag. You must assemble and keep your bridge standing by the end of the challenge. But, getting your supplies won't be that easy. He-he. As you run through the paths that lead to a clearing in the woods with your supply cashes, you will need to dodge _obstacles._ You'll see later. Alright, ready….. go!" Chris announces then takes a seat in a lawn chair with a microphone connected to his PA system.

_**(RR)**_

"Okay everyone listen up, I have a concrete plan to win. Johnny and Eve… you're the first runners." Lisa orders and Johnny and Eve look at each other hesitantly before taking off.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Garrett says annoyed and irritated with Lisa taking the lead. "I did. Just let me. I know what I'm doing." Lisa says and looks away from her team at the river.

Everyone looks at Lisa annoyed. Except Connor who was still blatantly staring at Carmen who was continuing to smile, wink, and wave slightly at him.

_**(FF)**_

"I go for supplies first." Uri says volunteering himself. "I'll go." Jesse says quickly and ready to go. "Sure, fine, whatever." Carmen says and both Uri and Jesse take off.

Uri and Jesse were running on their path that was running through the woods and then Uri saw movement. "No!" Uri yells as he came to a halt and made Jesse stop behind him. Right as he did that, a wrecking ball swung past them. Jesse was shocked and looked at Uri.

"Wow, thanks. Nice reflexes by the way." Jesse compliments with a friendly smile and starts to run again. Uri watches her run past him then smiles and runs after her.

They dodged a couple more wrecking balls and finally reached the supply stash. They started digging through the wood pile.

They were so engulfed in the task that they were shocked when Uri accidently put his hand over Jesse's. They both rip their hands away and look at each other. Jesse was blushing but Uri was noticeably more on his pale skin.

Jesse was holding her hand that Uri touched and smiled at him. Uri looked away slightly in an attempt not to show weakness and said trying to annunciate an apology, "Surry." "Don't worry about it... hey, what's your name again?" She asks smiling at him. "Uri." He answers and bows his head slightly to her and grins. "Jesse." She replies and they shake hands.

"Hey! Where are you?! We're going to fall behind!" Carmen yells and both Uri and Jesse scramble to grab supplies.

_**(RR)**_

Johnny and Eve were running and then Eve and dodged and wrecking ball and so did Johnny a couple feet ahead.

"Jeez!" Johnny says regaining his footing. "Wrecking balls?! Really?!" Johnny yells. "He-he! Yeah! I thought they would make it a bit more fun." Chris says over the loud speakers amused.

"Wait." Eve says stopping Johnny. "What are you doing?" Johnny asks really confused and still angry because of Chris making him feel stupid. Right after he said that, Eve did a bird call and her pet falcon swooped in and landed on her arm.

"Lily, help us make it to the clearing." She says and the falcon flies ahead. "C'mon!" Eve calls out. "Alright whatever." Johnny says and sprints after her. Surely enough they made it to the supply stash.

Johnny couldn't believe it.

_**(Johnny Confessional, RR)**_

"A'right, nature chick might be a little weird but, she's got skills. I'll give her that." Johnny says out of respect and disbelief.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Both teams had some supplies and started planning.)**_

"Okay people; let's climb into the water to get the supports in." Lisa orders.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not going to be that easy." Garrett says knowingly. "How would you know preppy?" Lisa retorts putting her hands on her hips. "Take it from a guy who's studied each season and whose parents both competed. Chris likes to mess with us." Garrett warns knowingly.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "I'm telling you it's… eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh." Lisa says but gets electrocuted and falls back onto the riverbank.

Garrett scoffed then smirked and shook his head amused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I put in electric eels in this part of the river. He-he." Chris says laughing and Lisa was still twitching and in a state of temporary paralysis.

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

Garrett let out a laugh and said, "Hey, I warned her." He tried to fight back but then just burst out laughing when he pictured Lisa getting electrocuted again in his head.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(RR)**_

"Okay everyone! Let's get two beams going across." Garrett orders looking obviously satisfied to be in control of the team.

Everyone grabs two 9 foot long logs and places them across the river. "How do we put in supports in, huh genius?" Lisa calls out regaining herself.

"We can stand on the logs and drive them in with hammers back from the pile." Myra suggests and everyone looks at her surprised. "That's right." Garrett finally says still in slight surprise. "Everyone do what she said." Eve says.

Everyone follows except for a very infuriated Lisa.

_**(Lisa Confessional, RR)**_

"Ugh! I can't believe I got my leadership taken away from me by some second generation preppy jerk and made look like an idiot by _mouse girl_. This is not happening!" Lisa fumes.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(FF)**_

The fearsome foxes saw what the other team was doing and followed suit. Carmen heard them call Connor's name to run for the other team.

"I'll go next." Carmen says and sprints off with a sly and devious look on her face.

_**(RR)**_

Connor was running on the way back from the supply stash but got hit by a wrecking ball and flew into a tree trunk and groaned in pain as he fell to the ground face first.

"Connor, get up and move! Or so help me I will end you!" Garrett yelled extremely annoyed, irritated, and fed up with Connor as he ran.

Connor got up and heard, "Pst." He looked to his right saw Carmen. Connor looked at her. She gave him a tempting smile and beckoned him with her finger to follow her.

Connor looked back in Garrett's direction but he was already gone. Connor got up then tried to catch up with Carmen and eventually found her.

"Hola chico." She says in a flirting manor and walks up to him slowly but with a purpose. He just let out an 'um' but stared dumbly at her. Carmen laughed. "Are you nervous Connor?" She asks still flirting and standing coyly in front of him. "Uh… I…" Connor says and gulps.

He was nervous but completely mesmerized by her.

"You're sweet. I like that." Carmen says continuing to inch toward him. Connor walked backward until his back hit a thinner than usual tree.

"I was thinking Connor. About us and this game…" She says lingering her words and running her index finger down his jaw line. "I want to do something Connor, if you'd allow me." She says coyly playing with her necklace.

Connor continued to stare dumbly but managed to nod a little and say, "Uh-huh." "Bien. Close your eyes." She whispers into his ear and he does what she told him to do on command. Carmen grabbed his hands and inched closer to his face. But, then suddenly stopped and said, "Open them."

Connor opened his eyes only to see Carmen standing a couple feet away and grinning mischievously at him. Connor tried to move but he felt restricted. Carmen had tied his hands up with rope behind the tree. He realized his hands were bound together and he couldn't move. "What the?!" He says struggling to get free.

He looked at Carmen in disbelief. "Gracias Connor, this was fun but I really must be on my way. Adios." Carmen says and walks away briskly.

"Hey. Wait! Don't!" Connor yells helpless. When he realized she ditched him he hit his head on the tree.

"Stupid." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

"We got this! C'mon!" Richie says holding a support along with the rest of the team.

"We need one more person to get this done." Lisa says holding her support and struggling slightly. "Where the heck is Connor?!" Garrett grunts angrily as he struggled holding two supports.

Everyone realized Garrett was right. No one knew where Connor was.

"I can't. Hold on." Myra says struggling greatly. "If you let go, I don't know what?!" Garrett snaps slightly startling her.

Then they heard cheering. The fearsome foxes had won and then Myra let go and so did everyone else but Garrett who was still too stubborn to accept defeat.

The Rabid Raccoons scrambled out of the water to avoid getting electrocuted. As soon as Garrett got out, he grabbed a 2X4 roughly and punted it in a random direction out of rage. They looked at the foxes celebrating and all let out disappointed sighs.

But Richie cracked up when Mallory lost her footing after being hit in the head by the 2X4 Garrett just punted and landed in the water, followed by getting electrocuted by the eels. This caused her team to come to her aid and pull her out of the river.

Garrett was still pacing randomly in his anger. "That spacey, moronic, useless, pathetic excuse for a human being." Garrett says in his realm of anger.

Lisa looks at Garrett then at the rest of the team. "For once I agree with preppy, where's Connor so I can…" "Guys! I'm here! What happened?" Connor says interrupting Lisa. Everyone was looking at him irritated, annoyed, enraged, or all three.

"Thanks for nothing, spacey." Richie says and bumps his shoulder into Connor.

"Guys, it was… but I… I…" Connor gave up and his team left him there alone.

_**(Elimination Ceremony)**_

"Well tonight the Raccoons did not have a good day. You have all placed your vote and the results have been tallied and… the result does not surprise me." Chris says looking at the results.

"I very well hope not." Garrett says glaring at Connor harshly.

"The following people are safe: Myra, Eve, Johnny, Richie, and Garrett." Chris says tossing them all marshmallows. "You have got to be kidding." Lisa says upset, crossing her arms about being in the bottom two.

"The final 2 tonight; Lisa and Connor. Lisa, you're on the chopping block for your pushy, annoying attitude and Connor, you're on the chopping block for ditching your team for _reasons_ unknown… Harsh bro. And the loser is… Connor." Chris says and Connor hangs his head.

"Time to go bro. The raft of shame awaits." Chris says and Connor gets up. "Raft of Shame?" Garrett says raising an eyebrow and scoffs at the lame elimination method.

"Hey, it sucks due to budgeting issues. But, the producers of the show are already paying the big bucks to me and the future challenges. But, whatever. Don't care." Chris says and shrugs.

* * *

Connor gets on the raft alone at the dock and sees Carmen on the shore. She waves and grins darkly and slightly ominously at him and blows him a kiss before walking away and lowly giggling darkly to herself.

Connor stared at her dumbfounded with his mouth wide open with realization.

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

(Still giggling mischievously) "Boys are so easy to manipulate. They're like dogs. All they need is a little affection and they go right into the palm of my hand. Connor was no exception… Ha! He was _way_ too easy to manipulate. To be honest, it almost wasn't fun. But, no matter, Connor was a necessary _amends_ to my success. What can I say… I learned from the best and maybe I'm even better than mis padres. And believe me when I say this, me llamo Carmen Damita Burromuerto and I am just getting started…" Carmen says and flips her hair before smiling mischievously at the camera and winks.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(In Chris's media room) **_

"Ah, it's good to be back at this job. Who will be Carmen's next victim and will they take the next humiliating ride to the Playa? Will the Foxes pull another win or will the Raccoons make an upset? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Evolution!" Chris says and the picture fades to black.

_**Episode 1: End  
**_

**The future chapters might not be consitant with updates but I appreciate you all giving my story a chance. Hope you all enjoyed it and I would appreciate any feedback you have. Thanks again and have a great rest of your day. (:**


	3. E2: Stay Alert, Look Alive!

_**Here's episode 2. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Episode 2: **__**Stay Alert, Look Alive!**_

_**(In the dining hall at the camp toward the end of the day)**_

Chef was serving up dinner that resembled white paste with different specks in it.

He took a serving spoon full and slapped it on Mallory's tray and it splattered. She looked at it weary and held up her hand. "Um, excuse me. What is this?" Mallory inquires.

"That's my surprise casserole girly." Chef replies bluntly. "What makes it a surprise?" Mallory questions raising an eyebrow. "Just stuff I find outside. Adds flavor to it." Chef answers getting irritated.

At that moment Richie eats some of his food and complains, "Ugh dude, this tastes like dookie." "Probably is." Chef answers nonchalantly causing Richie to look disgusted and throw up.

Garrett shoved Richie away and said, "C'mon man, you are not blowing chunks on my shoes."

Chef splattered a portion on Carmen's tray and she looked at it disgusted and said lowly, "Ugh, Repugnante." "What'd you say?" Chef snaps. "Oh… uh… nothing. Nothing at all." Carmen says a little scared of Chef.

Mallory was about to walk away when the front of her shoe caught on a nail on one of the floor boards and she fell and her tray went flying.

On its way back down it hit Carmen; causing her head to be covered in the casserole. People snickered and Mallory cringed at her and apologized profusely, "Carmen, I am so sorry!"

Carmen clenched her fists and got a very cross look on her face but unclenched her fists and gave Mallory a fake smile.

"It's… fine." Carmen says nicely.

* * *

_**(Mallory Confessional)**_

"I'll admit that I'm not exactly a _lucky _person. At least Carmen was understanding about the whole thing. She's been really nice to me since we got here. I'm starting to think we might become friends." Mallory says smiling at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Carmen Confessional)**_

"Mallory and I are not friends. In fact, I really don't like her. She is going to plague our team with her _curse. _But, I can't make enemies amongst my team. That's not the angle I'm trying to work right now. As long as my team keeps our winning streak, I'm totally golden. And I have just the key to keep my team there." Carmen says grinning mischievously at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Carmen was eating with her team and she was eyeing down Richie.

He took notice and Carmen smirked and winked at him. He smirked back and cocked his eyebrows up and down at her as he nodded and mouthed the word, 'Sup?' at her.

Garrett glared at Richie and looked at Carmen, narrowing his eyes even further at her.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional)**_

"Look, do I think Carmen is manipulative? Yeah. Do I think that she had something to do with the reason behind Connor's elimination? I have very high reason to believe it. Now I just need concrete _facts_ behind it." Garrett says pensive but slowly shifts to a sly smirk at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Some of the contestants were still eating and Johnny got up from the table with his empty tray and Audrey was right in front of him doing the same.

At that instant, the lights flickered out as a loud bang sounded and caused a commotion of screams in the dining hall. When the lights came back on, most of the Raccoon team was on the floor.

Some of the Foxes were on the floor except for Eugene and Davis who were holding each other but let go and yelled upon realization.

* * *

_**(Eugene Confessional)**_

He uses his inhaler and then starts breathing heavily before speaking, "I never… want to talk about that… EVER!" He takes another hit of his inhaler.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

The camera panned to Audrey and Johnny.

During the whole fiasco, Audrey flung her arms around Johnny's neck and held onto Johnny in the spur of the moment and Johnny had his arms loosely around her just on a matter of reflex.

They shared a brief moment of eye contact before Audrey realized what was going on and she let go of Johnny and put a good two feet between them biting her lip and blushing.

She was trying not to look at him and Johnny was just looking at her, trying to figure her out. "Sorry." She said quickly and went back to her table.

Johnny watched her with a confused look on his face.

* * *

_**(Johnny Confessional)**_

"Well, that was… yeah." Johnny says not quite knowing what to say about that situation between him and Audrey.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Everyone was still really confused by what happened until Chris walked in with what looked like some kind of hand cannon.

"Good evening contestants! Come to the edge of the forest for your next challenge." Chris says smiling.

"Um, can I finish eating?" Davis asks. Then Chris fires a shot at his bowl that sounded like the sound they heard before. "Still want to finish your dinner now?" Chris asks. "No… No I'm good." Davis says freaked out and putting his hands up.

"Good, on with the challenge. Get a move on contestants!" Chris says and walks out.

_**(Outside the tree line into the woods and the sun was almost fully set)**_

"Welcome contestants to your next challenge. Your task? It's as simple as collecting your teams' glow in the dark pennants that are scattered around the forest. Blue for the Raccoons and Green for the Foxes. But, it won't be that easy. He-he. Myself and Chef will be on the hunt… for ALL of you! We're going to use these industrial strength paintball guns to fire at you, which will hurt… _a lot. _If you're hit, you're out and your team is down a set of eyes to help. Each person is allowed to retrieve ONE pennant and whichever team brings the most back to their teams spot right here wins immunity and the other team will send someone home. Questions?" Chris asks.

A couple people raise their hands. "Great, no questions. Let's GO!" Chris says and fires his paintball gun again.

_**(FF)**_

"Okay, I think it would be best if we split up into pairs or small groups." Jesse suggests.

"No, there are an odd number of us. I could go off on my own and you guys can split up into groups of 2 or 3." Carmen says wanting to go out by herself for many different _reasons_.

"Carmen, are you sure?" Mallory asks. "Oh yes, I don't mind. I'll take one for the team. Good luck everyone." Carmen replies smiling nicely before turning and walking away as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, Audrey and I will go together and look." Mallory says. "Can I tag along?" Davis asks. "Sure c'mon." Mallory replies. "Hey Uri, want to team up?" Jesse asks and Uri smiles at her. "Defnitly." Uri says trying to say 'definitely'.

"Cool, hey Eugene wanna come with us?" Jesse offers being friendly. Eugene was paralyzed. "Uhhh…" Eugene stutters still paralyzed by Jesse talking directly at him.

"C'mon, it's okay short, weak comrade. We on same team. We help you." Uri says guiding Eugene along and Jesse smiles at them before following.

* * *

_**(Jesse Confessional)**_

"Uri's such a great guy… um, you know as teammate. The way he helped Eugene was really sweet… Um, I mean it's nice of him to show commodore, you know?" Jesse says repeatedly covering up her previous statements on Uri.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(RR)**_

"Guys, the other team is going in groups; we should too." Lisa says.

"Yeah, we should do _exactly _what you say, right? Cuz the last time you took charge went _so _well." Garrett retorts.

"You know what Preppy, why don't…" Lisa says but Richie butts in, "Forget you guys, I'm goin' out like a lone wolf. See you losers later." "Whatever, can't suck any worse than we already do." Garrett says and walks off on his own too.

"Well, if ivy league and Narcissus are out. So am I." Johnny says and walks off on his own behind Garrett and Richie.

Lisa was looking at all three of them in scorn.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional)**_

"There was no way that I was going to listen to Lisa. I don't know anyone on our team who really even likes her. But, whatever, I have another motive behind going solo. I need to keep an eye on Richie. Cuz it's a safe bet that wherever Richie goes, Carmen is sure to follow _eventually_. I just need to keep my eyes peeled." Garrett explains.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(FF: Mallory, Audrey, and Davis were walking in the woods.**_**)**

"What I wouldn't give to go to the mall with my friends right now. What about you?" Mallory asks Audrey, commenting from a previous conversation.

"Same here. But, I don't really like shopping." Audrey says shrugging. "What do you do then?" Mallory asks. "I just like going to the mall to people watch." Audrey admits after a pause.

"You like to people watch too?" Mallory says surprised and smiling at Audrey. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite past times." Audrey says smiling back. "I know right?! My friends think I'm creepy that I like doing that but, who cares?" Mallory says.

Meanwhile Davis was carrying the flag that they found earlier because the girls asked him to.

* * *

_**(Audrey Confessional)**_

I don't have too many friends. I'll totally admit that. But Mallory is definitely my best friend here. Sure she's accident prone, but she's really cool and we have a lot in common. Wow, having friends is really nice." Audrey admits smiling.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(FF, **_**_Carmen was walking on her own and looking around for any flags or for her person 'more like victim' of interest._)**

Carmen stopped and looked up quickly because she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, well." Carmen says with a sly grin as she saw one of her team's flags up in a tree. "Well, Chris obviously did not want to make _this _easily retrievable." Carmen says annoyed and irritated.

She was thinking and then she heard foot fall near her. She looked behind her and saw it was Richie and her grin widened even more than the first. "Perfect timing." Carmen said to herself as she sauntered closer to Richie.

Once she got close enough, Carmen careless leaned against a tree and said, "Buenas noches Richie." Richie looked at Carmen and smirked at her. "No idea what that means but, sup?" Richie says and laughs.

Carmen walked closer to him and started to touch his right arm with her hands and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"You know Richie, I'm in need of some help. Perhaps… you could assist me?" She inquires coyly continuing to touch his arms. "Huh?" Richie asks not understanding her use of words. Carmen looked away to roll her eyes quickly then looked back and kept her _game _going.

"I just need a little help Richie, from you… Surely a strong guy like you can help me out?" Carmen says putting it in simpler terms for him. Richie then grinned arrogantly and said, "Yeah girl, maybe I could give you the _gun show _later?" He asks slyly with a wink.

"Yeah… So, do you want to help me?" Carmen asks pressing the issue more and softening her tone and running a finger down his jaw line. "You got it girl." Richie says wriggling his eyebrows slightly and winked at Carmen.

Carmen smirked to herself as she led Richie to her flag.

* * *

_**(Richie Confessional)**_

"These guys here should just give up now. If the hottest girl here is going for me, they better just quit. No one can compete with me for the chicks." Richie states arrogantly.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Carmen Confessional)**_

"Guys like Richie are the easiest to toy with. Richie's handsome, strong, but above all completely stupid. All I need is to get Richie right where I need him to be; which shouldn't be too _difficult _at all." Carmen says with a mischievous grin.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Carmen was leading Richie to the flag she found but little did they know they were being watched by more than the cameras.

Garrett was watching Carmen and Richie with narrowed eyes and a knowing expression.

_**(RR, **_**_Lisa was walking off on her own looking very perturbed that everyone wasn't showing her any respect._)**

"Stupid, brainless…" Lisa ranted to herself until she heard a twig snap.

She looked around randomly and started to look very freaked out about being alone in the woods at night. "Guys if you're trying to scare me it's not funny!" Lisa says annoyed, angry, and scared.

Then she heard a click and saw a shadowed figure and screamed as a shot was fired at her.

_**(RR, **_**_Myra and Eve were walking together and heard Lisa's scream._)**

"That can't be good." Myra says to Eve. Myra was holding two of their team's flags. "C'mon, let's go back to the check point." Eve says and they run off to where they started.

_**(FF, **_**_Uri, Jesse, and Eugene were walking in the woods and collected 4 flags._)**

"Hey look." Jesse says pointing up into a tree.

It was completely dead and its roots were partially exposed. But entangled in the dead branches was another flag.

"Awesome." Eugene says happy about their success earlier with finding flags. Jesse and Eugene high five.

"Okay, now how do we…" Eugene starts but Uri speaks up, "I get flag." Both Jesse and Eugene whip their heads around to see Uri at the roots of the tree and rubbing his hands together at it.

"Uri, what…" Jesse starts to ask but then Uri put his hands under the tree and started to lift and grunted as he strained but then the tree eventually came crashing down. Uri clapped his hands together then punched his fist into the air and yelled, "Yah!"

Jesse and Eugene were both looking at Uri in utter shock. Uri then jogged to the other end of the tree and picked up the flag. "Got it." Uri says raising it in the air.

"Nice job Uri." Eugene says thinking that what Uri did was one of the coolest things he's ever seen.

Uri handed it to Jesse smiling at her and she took it slowly still not believing how Uri uprooted a tree. "Wow, that…" But, then they heard a click. "Ya kids might wanna run." Chef says and laughs to himself causing all the teens to run in a dead sprint.

However Eugene's asthma was taking over and causing him to slow down. "Comrade!" Uri yells and tries to go back to help Eugene and so did Jesse. "No!" Eugene uses his inhailer and continues, "Go! Leave the physically inferior to die! Win the challenge!"

Eugene yells before being impacted by the paintball in a very dramatic fashion.

"Let's go!" Uri yells and grabs Jesse by the wrist to run along with him.

They got to a clearing and stopped, both of them trying to catch their breath. "I think we lost him." Jesse says but then she realized that Uri was still holding her wrist but slowly let go.

His face was as red as it was a couple days ago during the first challenge and Jesse's face was flushed slightly and both of them tried to avoid looking at each other.

They both fumbled through words but then Jesse decided to break the awkwardness.

"Hey, race you to the tree line." Jesse says with a challenging grin. Uri returned the expression and said, "As your people say, _you are on_." The both run off and Jesse was speeding past Uri and he was shocked by the time he got to the forest and looked at Jesse.

She patted him on the back and said, "Better luck next time buddy." As she walked away, Uri looked at her with absolute intrigue.

* * *

**(Uri Confessional)**

"Back home, only one girl beats me at things sometimes. Olga from weight lifting team. But, Olga is not very nice looking and will unhinge jaw if you flirt with her. Jesse's strong, friendly, and I 'mit she's nice looking." Uri says and smiles slightly at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(FF, **_**_Carmen and Richie were still walking around in the woods looking for flags and Carmen was holding onto his right arm with a flirting smile plastered to her face._) **

_**(Carmen Confessional)**_

"I don't know how much longer I can take it. Richie is dumber than a tree stump and cannot remember my name to save his insignificant life. But, the challenge will be wrapping up soon and so is my _time_ with Richie…" Carmen hints and giggles and grins ominously.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Carmen looked to her right and saw a sign: _Danger ahead! _Carmen grinned at it and kept walking forward knowing what the danger was.

"Come on Richie." She says and is internally grinning to herself. "Whatever you say Carrie." Richie says with a wink. And Carmen rolled her eyes to herself at the fact that he messed up her name… again.

But, then Carmen got him right where she wanted him. Richie smirked at her.

"You know Richie… you've been very helpful to me tonight." Carmen says flirtingly to him and walks him backward. "Yeah girl?" Richie replies, licking his lips slightly. "I've been thinking about the game and there is something I want to do to thank you…" She hints and caressed his cheek.

Richie smirked and leaned in as he closed his eyes to kiss her. Then his eyes opened as she shoved him and he got stuck in the ground… it was a sink hole.

"Hey! What's…" He looked at Carmen wide eyed.

"Gracias for all the help this evening Richie. Perhaps we could do this again, never. Adios chico." Carmen says and waves at him before sauntering away. "Hey! Karen! Come back! HELP!" Richie yells desperate as he slowly sank.

The camera panned to Garrett who saw the whole thing and walked away with narrowed eyes and left Richie to find his own way out.

_**(Challenge ended and both teams were waiting to have their flags tallied up.)**_

"Okay, tonight the flags have been tallied up and guess what? The Fearsome Foxes won!" Chris announces and the Foxes start celebrating.

Lisa snatches a paper away from Chris and looks it over. "Hey, we won by 2!" Lisa complains. "Yes… you did… how ever, ya'll are missing a member of your team." Chris says and smirks.

"You never said all of our team had to come back." Eve says confused. "That's right, I didn't. So, Foxes win it!" Chris announces again.

"Hey! Wait!" Richie came running in with scratches, a black eye, and mud going from his feet to his waist. "Sup guys? Did we win?" Richie asks excited. Everyone glared at him.

"What?" Richie says not knowing what was going on.

_**(Elimination Ceremony)**_

"Second time at elimination guys. Yikes. The following campers are safe: Myra, Eve, Johnny, and Garrett.

"Seriously, again!?" Lisa exasperates angrily about being in the bottom two for the second time in a row.

"Hey! I'm the host so… zip-it. Okay, our bottom two for tonight are Lisa and Richie. Lisa, you were the first one on your team to get hit. Richie, all you had to do was show up; which… yeah, you didn't. And the loser is… Richie!" Chris says.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me. You know what? Who needs you people. You can all go…"

"Hey, shut up and get your butt to the dock man." Chris says annoyed.

_**(Shortly after the ceremony)**_

Carmen walked casually out of the confessional only to be jerked behind it and be face to face with Garrett.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you?" Carmen asks annoyed and weirded out as to why Garrett did that. "Look, let's cut your little _facade_. I know what you've been doing?" Garrett says pointedly.

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asks trying to play dumb.

"I know your strategy _chica_. Taking pages from your daddy's play book? Ha! How original." Garrett says rolling his eyes and getting in her face as he crossed his arms. Carmen grins snidely at him and clapped slowly for a brief moment.

"Well Garrett, guess you are more perceptive than I thought. Yeah, so what if I _disposed_ of Richie and Connor? Besides, what are you going to do about it? Tell my team that I'm helping them win by picking off your teammates like flies to a bug zapper? Face it _chico_, I have everyone here in a vice and I'd like to see you try to challenge me. Buenas tardes Garrett." Carmen says with a snide grin then walks away happily and confidently.

Garrett glared at her as she walked away.

_**(Garrett Confessional)**_

"Carmen does have a point about her being a _valued _member unknowingly of her team. But, she forgot one tiny little thing. She's not the only one who has ways with _persuasion_. If Carmen wants a challenge? It's a challenge she's going to get." Garrett says and grins deviously at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(In Chris's media room)**_

"Whoa, this is really getting exciting! What curve ball will Garrett have for Carmen? Who will get eliminated next? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Evolution!"

_**Episode 2: End**_

**Thank you so much for all of you who are reading this. It means a lot. I'd really like to know what you all think so please leave a review from me. I always love to hear from all of you. Thanks again.**


	4. E3: Eat the Best, Leave the Rest

**Sorry this update took awhile. Needed to get in the mood to write for the story again. Anyway, enjoy! **

_**Episode 3: **__**Eat the Best, Leave the Rest**_

_**(The camera focused in on the FF cabin, it was around 7 am)**_

Carmen was standing outside filing her nails with an annoyed look on her face.

Mallory was reading a magazine on the steps next to Audrey who was writing diligently in her journal and occasionally glancing up to look at Johnny who was leaning up against the raccoon cabin and fiddling with a tooth pick that he had in his mouth as he listened to music.

Audrey eventually ceased writing and just looked at Johnny. She continued just looking until Johnny noticed she was staring and looked in her direction to which she immediately bit her lip and looked down and she started writing again.

Johnny looked at her really confused and a little weirded out.

* * *

_**(Johnny Confessional, RR)**_

"Okay, that girl from the other team is totally weird. I mean; she's cute in a slightly nerdy way, but weird. She's always looking at me or writing in her notebook thing as she looks at me. Seriously, I gotta find out what's up with that chick." Johnny says crossing his arms pensively.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

It was still before breakfast and everyone was just hanging around the cabin until it was 9 am.

It was weird since breakfast was normally at 8 am so it was causing a slight suspicion amoungst everyone in camp.

"Morning Comrades!" Uri said as he walked out of the boys side of the foxes cabin smiling. Everyone on the team replied except for Carmen who was filing her nails still. Then Uri looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Jesse?" He asks not being able to find her. "She's sick." Carmen says monotone, still scrutinizing her nails.

"Sick? With what?" Uri asks showing a little concern. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not her keeper. She kept us awake all night with her infernal coughing. Ugh, thanks a lot Jesse." Carmen says annoyed, under her breath.

Uri ignored Carmen and started thinking. Then Uri had an idea and walked away.

Carmen gave him a look and rolled her eyes before mumbling under her breath, "Bicho raro." Carmen then continues to file her nails.

_**(In the Dining Hall kitchen; Chef is cooking a multitude of dishes and is currently chopping up different things with a chef's knife on the counter.)**_

Chef continued chopping until he heard footsteps and saw Uri walk in.

Chef gave him an annoyed glare. "What do you want kid?" Chef asks bluntly and annoyed. Uri took a step forward and put his hands behind his back.

"I require use of kitchen."Uri states sure of his motives. "For what? I'm busy." Chef replies clearly wanting Uri to just leave. "I need to cook for ill teammate." Uri explains standing his ground.

"Does it look like I care, kid? I don't want nobody touchin' my stuff." Chef says glaring and pointing his knife slightly at Uri in attempt to scare him off. Unfortunately for Chef, Uri was not scared or in any hurry to go away.

"Sir, allow me to use kitchen and I cook, clean, and put back stuff." Uri offers.

Chef huffed and said, "Okay fine, just stay on that side of the kitchen and ya'll better put my stuff back."

_**(Back at the grounds)**_

Eugene was playing chess at a picnic table by himself.

"Oh chess, cool." Eugene looked up and his mouth went dry as he saw Myra smiling good naturedly at him. Eugene was sweating and looked beyond freaked out. Myra looked concerned at his current state.

"Are you okay?" Myra asks concerned.

* * *

_**(Eugene Confessional, FF)**_

"Most guys are scared of talking to hot girls. I'm terrified of talking to _all_ girls; except my mother, my gram gram, and the school nurse... This one time, I bumped into this girl in the hallway at school and when she said sorry to me, I meant to apologize but I just ended up vomiting on her shoes." Eugene says looking freaked out by the memory.

_**(**_**End Confessional)**

* * *

"Uh… uh… y-yeah." He finally stutters.

"Are you sure? You're sweating a lot." Myra replies.

"Sweating? Who's sweating? I'm not sweating? Is it hot out? I think it's…" "Hey, it's okay. Just calm down. I mean look at me; I'm totally harmless." Myra assures with a slight laugh as she pushes up her glasses. Eugene laughs with her a little bit.

After a second of silence, Myra smiles friendly at him and asks, "Would you like an opponent?" She was gesturing to the chess board.

"Oh uh sure. That'd be cool." Eugene says clearing off the chessboard and resetting it.

_**(The cabins)**_

Mallory was walking across the camp ground when she tripped on a root and started to fall and freak out slightly.

Then Garrett got an arm around her mid back. "Don't worry. I got you." Garrett says while grinning in a flirting manor at Mallory.

Mallory blushed and smiled nervously. "H-hi… I um… You're hot. I mean um…" She stutters out nervously and giggles a little. Garrett wiggled his eyebrows at her as he continued grinning before he lifted Mallory back to her feet.

"Sorry, I do that a lot. But thank you for not letting me fall flat on my face." She says explaining her gratitude and adding a slight laugh at herself. "It's no problem. I wouldn't let a girl like you fall; not if I can help it." Garrett says making himself sound sincere as he lightly grabbed her hand.

Mallory blushed even more at him in disbelief and grinned nervously at him.

Garrett got his previous back on his face and said, "Well, I'll see you around, _Mallory._" He put extra emphasis on her name and lightly and slowly released her hand before turning and strutting away.

Mallory had a dazed, slightly swooning expression on her face and flushed cheeks as she watched Garrett walk away.

Carmen saw the whole thing and she had her eyebrows knit together slightly as she clenched her fists in anger.

* * *

_**(Mallory Confessional, FF)**_

"I never thought I'd say this but… it was so worth almost falling on my face in front of a guy. Ugh, Garrett's just…" Mallory sighed and blushed as she bit her lip fighting a huge smile on her face.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

Garrett had a sly grin on his face and chuckled to himself.

"Look Carmen may come from manipulative lineage… but, so did I. I mean seriously, my father is Scott Foley. He managed to manipulate almost every single competitor on his debut in Season 4. What I just did proved that I have it too. Mallory was the clear choice for my plan. She's sweet, cute, and _completely_ gullible. Ha! It was seriously way too easy. She's already into me and I barely said anything to her. Also, Carmen totally hates her guts and that just sweetens the deal. But, I have a plan with this; patience is key." Garrett explained before smirking slyly at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Uri was walking back up to the cabin and saw no one around.

Jesse is heard coughing on the inside of the girl's half of the Cabin. Uri was holding a covered bowl and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Jesse calls out before coughing again. "Uri." Uri replies. "Uri? Wait! Hold on." He heard her say and sniffle. Then the screen door creaked open. Jessie's nose was red and she looked a little clammy and had her scratchy wool blanket wrapped around her.

Uri grinned at her and handed her the bowl he was holding.

"Oh thanks… what is it?" Jesse asks and sniffles again. "Rassolnik." Uri responds smiling. "Um, what's that?" She asks not knowing what he was talking about. "Soup. Mother made me it when I sick. Thought you'd like it." He replies.

Jesse was speechless. Uri, a guy she literally just met 8 days ago, made her soup to help her get better.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Uri, so much." She says but sneezes; kind of killing the interaction slightly. Uri just kept smiling and said, "Your welcome."

He walked away and Jesse continued to watch him and smile before going back inside.

* * *

_**(Jesse Confessional, FF)**_

Jesse was holding the soup and took a sip and scrunched her face up a little from the slightly sour taste but grinned again and said, "This soup tastes so weird but I don't care. Uri actually made me this! My brothers don't even do stuff like this for me and their related to me!"

There was a pause and then Jesse started again, "Fine! I'll admit it. I'm crushing on Uri big time and I don't care how much my brothers are teasing me right now for it. Hear me Jeremy? I especially know you're making…" But she sneezes, unable to finish the sentence.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Everyone was going about their business until the PA system in the camp started crackling and then Chris started speaking, "Good morning contestants! Please meet me at the dining hall for a very _special _brunch. He-he."

"It's an eating challenge." Garrett and Carmen say knowingly at the same time then look at each other annoyed then roll their eyes at each other.

"Great." Johnny says sarcastically and then they walk over to Dining Hall.

_**(Both Teams arrived at the dining hall and Chris and Chef were front and center; smiling in anticipation for what was about to happen.)**_

"Welcome contestants to today's challenge! So, who's hungry?" Chris says and Chef lifts a tray reveling a bunch of revolting looking substances.

Carmen gagged a little while most everyone else looked revolted or slightly grossed out.

Carmen looked slightly afraid of the 'food' on the tray.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

Carmen shudders before speaking, "Ugh, I've been dreading this. Look at my body and look at the _food_ that narcissist is making us eat... Yeah, there is no way I'm choking those atrocities down. Also, the fact that I inherited my father's _stomach_ does not help either."

Carmen sighs but then her expression changes as an idea came to her that makes her laugh ominously to herself.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Okay, now for the rules. You must finish each plate that is put in front of you and only you. Anyone who fails to finish or 'loses their lunch', he-he, will be disqualified from the challenge. The team that finishes the most dishes and will be the winners. Now, take you seats." Chris instructs.

Carmen stands next to Davis and holds her stomach and groans slightly.

"Carmen, are you okay?" Davis asks concerned. "I'm fi… No, I'm not fine. I think I'm having my stomach pains again and they get aggravated if I eat certain things and throwing up will make them feel _so_ much worse." Carmen says then groans again.

Davis looks at her with puppy dog eyes. He looked desperate to help her. He leaned in and said, "Want me to eat for you?" Carmen looked at him trying to look surprised by his sacrife.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She says. "I'd do anything for you." Davis says completely serious.

"Gracias Davis, I am _very _grateful." Carmen says brushing her fingers down his arm and winked at him. Davis was smiling completely in a daze.

Meanwhile, Carmen was smirking to herself with tricking yet another dumb boy into doing things for her.

The teams took their seats and the first set of trays was brought out.

Then everyone lifted off the covers and saw their plate. "Toasted black ants! Considered a European delicacy." Chris explains. "Not in my country." Uri retorts staring at his plate weirdly. The contestants started eating and Carmen discretely gave Davis her serving.

"Done." Everyone looked at Garrett whose plate was completely clean. Everyone looked at him shocked.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"I come from a line of strong stomachs. My dad grew up eating road kill and gruel and my mother just has a naturally strong stomach. It's basic genetic inheritance. Sure this food sucks but I'm able to choke down almost anything. This is a challenge made for me." Garrett says confidently.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Time went on and Eugene, Mallory, Lisa, Myra, Jesse (her current physical state was her reason), and Audrey were disqualified due to vomiting.

When there next dish was brought out, Garrett was still going strong and smirking at how easy the challenge was going. Then he glanced across at the other table and saw Carmen giving her food to Davis.

"Hey McClean! Chica Diablo over there is cheating." Garrett says outraged as he pointed his fork at Carmen.

"Cool down man. What's going on?" Chris asks. "I saw Carmen pushing her food onto Davis's plate." Garrett says pointedly and stares down Carmen. "I am not!" Carmen fires back.

Then Carmen and Garrett start bickering unintelligibly back and forth until Chris yells, "Enough! Shut! IT!"

Everyone went dead silent.

"Okay, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But, since I have no proof Carmen cheated and both teams are sort of tied in numbers… Tie breaker time!" "Here are the rules: each team will pick an eater to represent them and those two will go head to head in an 'eat-off'. Whoever scarfs down the most and keeps it down wins." Chris explains and both Garrett and Davis were chosen.

"Okay, you are going to need to choke this crud down." Chris says as the trays were put down. "It's a meal worm, pine needle, and grasshopper salad covered in a _surprise _dressing. He-he." Chris explains the lids were lifted to reveal the vile salad.

Garrett grabs his fork gets a winning grin on his face as he starts eating. Davis tried to eat a fork full but throws up after he chews on it for a little while.

"The Rabid Raccoons win!" Chris announces and everyone on the raccoon team starts celebrating having finally won.

"Fearsome Foxes, I'll be seeing you at elimination." Chris says then walks out of the dining hall.

_**(Elimination Ceremony)**_

"Fearsome Foxes, you're 2 challenge streak is over and you all cast your votes to send one of your fellow campers home. The following Campers are safe: Eugene, Audrey, Uri, Jesse, and Mallory." Chris says tossing them marshmallows.

"The bottom two tonight: Carmen and Davis. Both of you were caught being _sneaky _but Davis, you hurled and cost your team the challenge." Chris says and Davis hangs his head ashamed.

Carmen was grinning smugly and knowingly.

"And the loser is… Davis. Sorry bro, the raft of shame awaits." Chris motioning to the dock. "Fair well comrade." Uri says. "Yeah we're sorry Davis but…" "Don't worry, I get it. Bye guys." Davis says with a small smile and waved slightly.

Davis walked onto the raft and floated away

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Elementary tactic. Manipulate my own teammate into doing things for me that only they can get the wrap for. Thanks to watching mi padre's tactics; I'm near invincible here. But, my targets for my next potential _Victim_ are slimming. There's Uri, ugh, no way; Johnny, possibly; Eugene, I'd rather not at this point; and then there's ugh Garrett… I really don't like that guy. Also, what happened earlier is still festering in my head. He's up to something, I know it. But, it's like the old saying goes, '_All good things come to those who wait.'_" Carmen says and grins ominously at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Chris on the dock)**_

"Three down and 10 more eliminations until the winner is declared. Who will mess up? Who will fess up? Who will hook up? And who will throw up? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Evolution!" Chris says and then the episode ends.

_**Episode 3: End**_

**This chapter was slightly shorter but it was kind of a filler episode just to build up the characters more. Thanks for reading and reviews are always very much appreciated. I love hearing what all of you think of my story. Have a good day! (:**


	5. E4: Dive and Seek

**Today the competitors test their metal in the water. Let's see how they fare.**

_**Episode 4: **__**Dive and Seek**_

_**(It was a little after the elimination ceremony and it showed the girls in the Fox cabin talking and slowly getting ready to go to sleep.)**_

The girls, well all the girls except Carmen, were talking about this and that. But then Mallory accidently fell over after she tripped on loose floor board and triggered a bowl from the table to hit her on the head.

"Ow, what's a bowl doing in here?" Mallory asks confused.

"Sorry Mallory, that's mine. I had soup today." Jesse explains then sniffles. "When did you get soup? You only left the cabin for the challenge." Audrey recalls raising her gaze from her journal to look at Jesse slightly confused. "No, Uri brought it to me." Jesse tells them and smiles slightly as she says it.

Audrey and Mallory look at each other with knowing grins then shoot them at Jesse. "Shut up." Jesse says.

Mallory and Audrey continue to grin knowingly and somewhat slyly before playfully taunting, "Jesse and Uri sittin' in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n…" Jesse cuts them off by throwing a pillow at each of them. "Guys c'mon? What are we, 8?" Jesse says and the trio starts laughing.

"Besides, your one to talk." Jesse says shooting a knowing look at Audrey. "What are you talking about?" Audrey asks hiding her journal behind her back sheepishly. "Oh c'mon, you like 'Mr. Tall, dark, and broody' over there. That's what I'm talking about." Jesse says and her and Mallory both grin knowingly at each other.

"Well… um… what about you, Mallory? I saw you with Garrett." Audrey says turning the attention onto Mallory. Mallory bit her lip again as she grinned and said, "He is so perfect. He's smart, he's got a great smile, and he's totally hot."

The girls start laughing but then Carmen stood up abruptly with an intense look on her face and narrowed her eyes at Mallory. "Eres estúpida?" Carmen says bluntly. "Pardon?" Mallory asks confused.

"You are so clueless. Can't you see what he's doing? Garrett's obviously just playing you to get ahead." Carmen says crossing her arms. "No he isn't. He was so sweet to me today. Why would… Oh I get it." Mallory says with a tinge of realization.

"What?" Carmen asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're just saying that because you like Garrett too." Mallory says knowingly with a smile.

* * *

_**(Mallory Confessional, FF)**_

"I mean really? Why else would Carmen act all weird and jealous? But, it does sort of make sense in some way that she has a crush on Garrett. Then again who wouldn't? He's…" Mallory sighs dreamily thinking about Garrett but loses balance and smacks her head into the wall of the outhouse.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Me… like him? Ugh, repugnante. I'd rather jump off a cliff than be near that jerk." Carmen replies bluntly and rolled her eyes.

"_Sure_, if that's what you say?" Jesse says chiming in, seeing Mallory's point. Carmen looks at all of them with teasing expressions on their faces then scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever." Carmen says before flipping her hair then strutting out the door and walks out and sees Garrett walking toward the confessional.

Carmen gets a determined expression and follows him. She watches him walk into the outhouse and then presses her ear to the wall to listen.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"I am literally set right now. Aside from Lisa being completely irritating, my game plan is going perfectly. Especially with my newest addition… Mallory is right where I want her. Now I just need to wait for the right opportunity to arise." Garrett says and grins slyly at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Garrett walks out only to get pushed against the outside of the outhouse door.

He looked to find Carmen and grinned slightly amused at her.

"Hello Carmen. How can I…" "Can it _chico_. You think I'm not seeing what you're up to? Stop messing with my teammates." Carmen demands, gripping the collar of his polo. "Oh, you mean like how you messed with _my_ teammates?" Garrett retorts snidely as he smirked at her.

"Well… um… I… Look, just watch your step. Trust me; you do not want to mess with me." Carmen threatens. "Right back at you." Garrett retorts sounding serious as their eyes locked in an intense gaze of anger.

Carmen then roughly pushed Garrett away, huffed, and stomped off.

Garrett smirked snidely at her.

_**(Boys side in the Raccoon Cabin)**_

Garrett and Johnny were in their sleep wear and Johnny was listening to music through his ear buds in his bunk with his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

Garrett was climbing up onto his bunk.

Then Lisa started throwing a fit on the other side of the wall and both of the boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"Well, if anything good came from the eliminations Carmen caused. It was getting rid of all the _dead weight_ from our team. Johnny actually isn't that bad. He barely talks, he stays away from my stuff and he's a strong player for our team. Next elimination, I want to get Johnny and someone else to go in on a pact to boot Lisa. She's seriously grating on all of us and I'll be so freaking happy to watch her take the raft out of here." Garrett says making a gesture that signals 'out of here' with his hand.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Two days later in the Dining hall. Everyone is eating breakfast.)**_

Both teams are seated and eating and then Jesse walked in and Uri looked up and smiled in her direction. Jesse smiled back and grabbed a tray before taking her seat next to Uri.

"Feel better?" He asks her. "Oh yeah. Much. Thanks." Jesse replies, smiling and eats a spoon full of eggs. She didn't even care how gross the food was. She was grinning ear to ear at Uri. Uri continued grinning at her.

Meanwhile Mallory was giving a shy glance to the other table, specifically at Garrett. Garrett noticed instantly and wriggled his eyebrows as he grinned and gave her a wink. Mallory blushed and giggled slightly to herself.

Carmen's hands were shaking as she was eyeing down the interaction between Garrett and Mallory. Then Carmen thrust her fork down on Eugene's hand, that was on the table by mere coincidence.

Eugene bit his lip, trying to choke back the pain but then he burst out yelling and freaking out in shock and pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Get it out! Get it OUT!" Eugene screams.

"Don't worry comrade, I help." Uri says then manages to grab Eugene's hand in his panicked frenzy and rips out the fork. "Got it." Uri states proudly as he held up the fork.

Carmen didn't even turn to look or care about what happened; her eyes were fixated on Garrett as he continued eating and passing winks to Mallory.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Uhhhhh! I hate him! He thinks he's so clever with his perfect smile, and his smooth words, and those _piercing_ onyx eyes…" She says but realizes her distraction on the topic and gets herself recomposed.

"Look, he may be good… But, we'll see whose better." Carmen says with a challenging expression on her face as she eyes down the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Everyone continued eating when a cannonball came crashing through the door.

It missed Lisa by a mere inch. "What the HECK?!" Lisa fumes. Then Chris walked in wearing his old pirate costume.

"Nice poufy blouse." Johnny says cynically; causing everyone to chuckle. Chris ignored him.

"Morning Maties. Ready for a good adventure to search for me buried treasure?" Chris says using his cheap pirate accent. "What is it? Finding you a manlier shirt?" Johnny replies; causing a couple people to snicker again.

"Nope, today you guys are going on a scavang… I mean treasure hunt. Meet me by the dock in one hour. Don't be late." Chris says.

_**(One hour later at the dock)**_

"Okay contestants. Today you all will be searching for treasure. Unlike traditional pirates who buried their shiny crud on land… I decided to mix it up and sink all the _treasure_. Each team has a list of items that are sunk at the bottom of a body of water or on land: ranging from the lake to the bathroom sink. Find, retrieve, and bring the items back here. The first team to do so wins. Here are the lists. Ready? Go!" Chris announces.

_**(RR)**_

"Okay guys, we have…" Garrett starts but Lisa snatches the list of items from him with a grin.

"Hey!" Garrett says miffed but Lisa ignored him and continued to read the list, "Statue (Lake), key (Septic), hedge clippers (River), alarm clock (Boat House), and a gold coin (Sink). Okay, I call…"

"Statue!" "Clippers!" "Clock, called it!" "Coin!" Everyone calls and runs off leaving Lisa with the key in the septic tank.

"Hey! Get back here! I am not going in the septic tank!" Lisa complains angrily. "Um yeah! You are. Now… better get cracking." Chris says and laughs.

* * *

_**(Lisa Confessional, RR)**_

Lisa scowls and crosses her arms before saying, "I. Hate. Everyone."

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(At the lake)**_

Mallory was walking toward the cliff looking nervous.

* * *

_**(Mallory Confessional, FF)**_

"I'm scared of water. I always have been and this cliff jumping into the lake to get the statue is not helping." Mallory gulped then continued, "I'm scared."

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Mallory looked at the cliff and her knees were noticeably shaking in fear.

"Hey." Mallory heard and looked behind her to see Garrett smiling at her. "Oh… uh, h… hi Garrett." Mallory stutters nervously. She looked as if she forgot about her task at hand and totally taken by Garrett standing a mere yard away.

"Guessing you also have the statue?" Garrett inquires with an almost playful tone as he glanced at the cliff then back at Mallory. "Oh, uh, yes." Mallory replies blushing.

"I'm just scared. I'm terrified of water." Mallory admits as she gazes at the cliff's decent leading into a pool of shark infested waters. Then she felt her hand get grabbed gently but with a purpose.

"Don't worry; I won't let you drown." Garrett says gazing into her eyes and caresses her cheek with his other hand. Mallory is stunned at his advances and doesn't know what to do other than smile.

"We'll do this together, if you'll allow me." Garrett says sincerely.

Mallory nodded shyly at him, accepting his offer.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"She took the bait, just as I expected. I have Mallory's trust and attention playing easily right in the palm of my hand. Now to find the moment to _reel_ her in." Garrett says and chuckles to himself in anticipation.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(At the Septic Tank)**_

An intern opens the door to the septic tank of the communal washrooms and Lisa and Carmen look at each other disgusted at what they have to do.

"Ugh, this is completely and wholly repulsive." Lisa says disgusted and gags. Carmen gulps and replies, "You can say that again."

_**(In the Kitchen)**_

Myra was looking down the drain and saw something gleam in the light in its recesses. Myra smiles in satisfaction of finding her gold coin.

"Bingo." She says to herself and thinks then she looks like she has an idea.

She took a stick of gum from her pants pocket along with a piece of thread. She unwrapped the gum and chewed it for a few moments then stuck it to one of the ends of the thread. She hovered her creation over the drain and lowers it down.

"Nice and Easy." She says quietly to herself as she pulled it back up.

She smiled at the coin that was stuck to the gum.

_**(At the boat house)**_

Johnny looked at a sign on the door.

"Okay, automatic lights out of order. Like that matters." He says not knowing why that information matters and grabbed a flash light outside the door before walking in.

The boat house is more of storage locker now a days with all the crates of random items inside.

Johnny continued walking and scanning his walk way. Little did he know Audrey was also walking in and was searching with a flashlight like Johnny. Then her batteries went out and so did her light.

Audrey was getting anxious and a little scared.

On the other end, Johnny's flashlight flickered out. "Ah c'mon." Johnny says annoyed as he smacked it to try to relight it. After several attempts Johnny got impatient and threw it to the ground. "Crappy piece of junk." Johnny mumbles under his breath as he continued walking in the darkness.

Audrey heard something, the flashlight Johnny threw on the ground, and heard footsteps. She was getting a twisting feeling of intense fear in her gut and kept walking unsure and shaking slightly.

At that moment both teens bumped into each and Audrey lost her balance and fell to the ground and her glasses fell aside on the floor. Then, she felt something fall on top of her but it seemed like whoever it was caught themselves but not soon enough to prevent something from touching her lips.

Her flash light also fell and the force of the fall causes it to turn on again. Her face flushed beat red once she realized what was going on. Johnny was on top of her and they were kissing completely by random coincidence.

Johnny opened his eyes and pulled away slightly and looked at her with a mix of intrigue and surprise.

* * *

_**(Audrey Confessional)**_

Audrey was just staring at the camera with a flushed expression and trying to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't speak. She was still in disbelief at what happened.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Johnny Confessional, RR)**_

"Whoa… that was… weird. But, wow. Also, that girl from the other team, as weird as she is for staring at me all the time, looks… _hot _without those glasses on." Johnny admits and was actually _smiling_?

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Johnny actually got a slight smirk on his face and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey." He said and got up then held his hand out to help her up too. Audrey scrambled back to get her glasses and then just looked up at him still in shock.

"Need a hand." Johnny says still holding his hand out. Audrey was too frightened by what just happened between them to even speak to him. She looked around and saw the alarm clocks sitting side by side on a crate.

She got up, grabbed one, and sprinted out toward the door.

Johnny just looked at the door she ran away through and looked completely confused.

_**(Back at the Septic tank)**_

"Ugh! This is stupid. Move it." Carmen says determined and storms down and swims through the septic sludge and returns back out with the key.

Lisa looks at her and vomits by the questionable sludge clinging to Carmen's body.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"If we lose… and they vote me off… que se $#%*!" Carmen fumes in anger as she is censored from swearing in her first language.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(At the River)**_

Uri and Jesse got to the river and noticed the currents of the river around the hedge clippers, which were floating on buoys anchored in the water.

"We need plan." Uri states and looks at Jesse. They were both discussing what to do when they heard a screech and then a hawk swooped in and grabbed one of the hedge clippers in its talons.

They watched it swoop back around drop in front of a pair of hiking boots.

"Thanks Lilly." Eve praises the hawk and walks away with bird on her arm and the clippers in one of her hands as she continued to talk to the bird.

"Is only me? Or that girl weird, no?" Uri states totally confused by what he just saw. "Yeah she's weird." Jesse agrees.

_**(At the Lake)**_

"Just hold on. We'll jump together." Garrett says as he squeezes Mallory's hand reassuringly.

They took off in a sprint and jumped over the cliff and into the lake. Garrett dove under and got their statues and handed one to Mallory. "Thank you." Mallory said flattered by his chivalry. "It's no problem. I only do what I feel is right." Garrett states sincerely and truthfully.

Mallory looks at him adoringly and blushed, flattered by his words.

They got out of the safe zone and saw the sharks were swimming near the beach. Then one started swimming toward them. Garrett's eyes widened in recognition at the shark he saw.

"No… It can't be." Garrett says in slight fear as he sees the gleam in the shark's eyes.

To Garrett, this was the cause of his father's demise in season 4; Fang.

* * *

_**(Chris Mclean Confessional)**_

"Yeah, looks like the guy doesn't it? He-he. Nah, Fang's been _swimming with fishes _since about 7 years ago. But funny thing happened, Fang became a _daddy _several years before. But, Fang's kid's harmless outside water. She can't breathe air; which kinda sucks but, eh. Whatever." Chris explains then shrugs.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Garrett and Mallory swam away toward this lower cliff and started climbing and Mallory was doing everything to keep from slipping.

Garrett looked pleased that this shark was not Fang and turned back to stay under water. Garrett got to the top and looked down at Mallory who was hanging in distress by one hand.

"Garrett, help." She pleads and Garrett reaches for her but then smirks and stands up as he looked at his statue. "Garrett, please." She begs.

Audrey walked up and was about to meet Mallory like they planned at that point and go back together and stopped and hid instinctively.

Garrett looked at Mallory. "Oh you see Mallory, I would love to but I really must take this back." Garrett says smirking slyly. "But, Garrett. I thought you said you wanted to do what was right." She recalls confused.

"Yes I did, but you see… I was referring to myself. I'm sorry Mallory, it's nothing personal. So, I say goodbye." Garrett says then grins as he runs away toward the dock. Mallory hung her head in hurt, confusion, and shame.

Audrey was in shock at what she saw but collected herself to run to help Mallory. "Audrey, please help me!" Mallory begs and Audrey immediately grabs her wrist to pull her up.

"Hold on." Audrey assures and pulls Mallory up. "C'mon, let's go back." Audrey says and the two start running.

* * *

_**(Mallory Confessional, FF)**_

"Carmen was right, _he _was just playing me…" Then Mallory broke down crying.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(At the Dock)**_

Lisa was running in covered in sludge in possession of her key with Mallory and Audrey shortly behind her. Both teams were cheering to get their teammates there first.

"Mallory c'mon! We got this." Audrey encourages but then Mallory tripped on the dock and the statue fell in the water just as Audrey and Lisa put their items on their teams' tables.

"The Rabid Raccoons win!" Chris announces and everyone high fives each other except when they got to Lisa and stopped as they looked and smelled how revolting she was.

"Foxes, you're sending someone home tonight." Chris informs and everyone looks forlornly at Mallory, except Carmen who saw her looking at Garrett sad and hurt and then at her statue.

Carmen walked by and said knowingly and somewhat snidely to Mallory, "I warned you." Mallory looked shocked then even more ashamed.

_**(After the elimination, Mallory was chosen and everyone saw her off.)**_

Everyone was saddened by Mallory leaving. It was a difficult vote for everyone, except Carmen who looked almost gleeful by her departure. "Bye Mall-ry, we miss you." Uri states solemnly. "Thanks Uri. Bye guys." Mallory says sweetly and got on the raft and floated away.

The camera panned to Audrey who looked… unsettled and then looked angry.

**(Communal washrooms, 20 minutes later)**

Garrett walked out whistling but then was pulled behind and was face to face with a cross looking Audrey.

"Hello Audrey, how can I help you?" He says smoothly. "I know what you did to Mallory you preppy, scheming snake." Audrey says beyond upset at what Garrett did to Mallory, her closest friend on the Island or even in her whole life.

"Well Audrey, I'm impressed." Garrett says amused.

"Watch your back. Or I'm going to…" "To do what? Tell everyone how I tricked Mallory. Trust me darling, I'm the least of your worries." Garrett says alluding to Carmen.

"Look you…" "Now, now… better watch what you say or I can end your _little crush's_ chances too. Just as easily." Garrett says with a devious smirk and Audrey looks at him shocked.

"That's right, I know. Now, listen to me when I say this… Mess with me and I will be your worst nightmare. Trust me; you don't want to make an enemy out of me." Garrett threatens and Audrey is frozen in shock.

Then Garrett relaxes his expression and grins. "Well, good night Audrey." Garrett says and walks away.

Audrey was frozen and paralyzed with shock and fear.

_**(In Chris's media room)**_

"Oh ho, that kid is ratings gold! What will Garrett do next? Who will be eliminated? And will I ever stop looking this handsome? He-he. Find out on the next drama filled episode of Total… Drama… Evolution!"

_**Episode 4: End**_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment and Happy Easter! (:**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello reader's of Total Drama Evolution. I would like to personally thank all of you who have supported and read my story thus far. It really means a great deal to me. I just wanted to let you know that I may or may not be able to do weekly updates like usual from now on. With graduation and planning for my future in college... It's just a lot on my plate right now and I'll be very busy. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you guys have done so far to read my story. You guys are awesome.**

**-Dexter1995 **


	7. E5: Nothing like the Grave Outdoors

**Yes! I got this done sooner than I thought. Just wanted to get something done while I had the time to. Hope you guys like it.**

_**Episode 5: **__**Nothing like the Grave Outdoors**_

_**(The teams were hanging out outside their respective cabins two days after Mallory was eliminated.)**_

Jesse was kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Uri and Carmen was sitting on the steps as she was checking her makeup in her compact mirror.

On the other end, Johnny was playing with a tooth pick in his mouth as he listened to music like he usually did as he leaned up against the raccoon cabin.

At that moment, Audrey walked out with her journal in hand with a casual expression on her face. Then Johnny and Audrey looked at each other at the same time. Johnny got a slight smirk on his face upon seeing her.

Audrey blushed and bit her lip as she clutched her journal to her chest. She averted her gaze and immediately made a b-line to the woods.

Carmen caught sight of the whole situation with intrigue.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Well, well; there's a little _something _going on between Audrey and Johnny. Duh, you'd have to be a complete idiota to not see that Audrey had a crush on him from the start. Now, what to do, what to do? If I were my mother, I'd tell her to stay away from him due to him being on the other team…. But, then again I have other opinions. I look at it in a very black and white way. One, Johnny and Audrey get close and she gets distracted, then I convince the team she's a liability and vote her off. Two, Johnny and Audrey get close and I extract information about the other team through her. Then, I can be one step ahead of Garrett. Top that, _Golden Boy_." Carmen taunts indirectly to Garrett and laughs slightly.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Johnny watched Audrey with confusion.

* * *

_**(Johnny Confessional, RR)**_

"Seriously what is up with her? I mean, she usually acts kind of weird but she's taken weird to the next level. I seriously need to find out what her deal is." Johnny says putting his fist firmly into his other hand determined.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Johnny started to follow slightly distant behind Audrey.

Garrett caught what was going on.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"It's like I told Audrey last night; I knew she has a thing for Johnny. To be honest, I think everyone does, it's that obvious. But Johnny liking Audrey back… No, no…. Now is when I wait and see." Garrett says with a smirk.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(In the woods slightly outside of camp)**_

Audrey was sitting under a tree looking slightly wound up as she was writing.

* * *

_**(Audrey Confessional, FF)**_

"I don't know what to do. I'm seriously freaking out right now. Ugh, this is what I get for my hobby of people watching. Except I've just been watching him. I mean look at me, I'm almost a borderline stalker! Ugh, he probably thinks I'm crazy." Audrey says putting her face in her hands out of stress.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Audrey continued writing when she all of the sudden heard, "Hey."

She whipped her head up and threw her pen at the source of the greeting. "Whoa." Johnny says dodging the pen then looked at Audrey. Audrey looked paralyzed as she held her journal to her chest. She pressed her back to the tree as she stood to her feet painfully slow.

Johnny made a downward motion with his hands and said, "Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." He added a slight smirk. Audrey tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Hey, I just want to talk, alright…" Johnny starts but realizes that he had no idea what her name was.

Audrey gulped then finally stuttered, "Au-Audrey." "Audrey." Johnny says and smiles slightly at her. She was still scared but couldn't hide her intrigue for him upon seeing Johnny smile. It fascinated her and caused her face to heat up even more.

"Look, I just want you to answer one thing." Johnny says taking one step forward. Audrey nods.

"What is your deal?" Johnny says a little too bluntly. "Pa-p-pardon?" Audrey says, her knees shaking.

"Okay, you stare at me constantly and then avoid me when I look at you; then you hugged me that one time and backed off acting all jumpy and weird then… that _thing_ two days ago." Johnny says, his voice somewhat calmer but slightly serious.

Johnny wanted answers.

Audrey bit her lip and blushed deep red when he brought up the kiss. Audrey was about to answer him when, "Good afternoon contestants! Please meet back at the camp ground for you next challenge!"

Audrey then took that as her chance to escape the situation and sprinted away.

"Hey! Audrey, wha… Ah, crap." Johnny says then looks at the pen that Audrey threw at him on the ground. He knelt down, picked it up, and looked at it before putting it in his pocket.

_**(Back at Camp)**_

"Hello campers! Today you'll be doing an audience favorite from season 1…" Chris says playing it to the camera. Garrett scoffs and crosses his arms, "What is it? Jumping of the cliff? Oh, how original."

"Nope, you guys are gonna spend a night, out in the woods!" Chris announces.

Everyone groaned annoyed, except for Eve who lit up with a grin going ear to ear.

"Muy. Bueno." Carmen mumbles sarcastically.

* * *

_**(Eve Confessional, RR)**_

"Yes! A camping challenge! Finally a chance to show my team what I can do. I just hope I can keep _control _of myself…" Eve drools on with a nervous laugh and bites her lip.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Your task is simple; just spend one night in the woods. Both teams will receive a map that will lead you to your team's campsite. No compasses, guess you'll just have to use the sun. He-he." Chris says and gives each team a map.

"Just remember, these woods can get kinda _sketchy _after dark. Good luck, you'll need it." Chris said and chuckled slightly ominously to himself.

_**(RR)**_

"Okay guys, as a person who has gone camping multiple times before, I think." Garrett starts but Eve cuts in, "Sorry Garrett, do you think I might offer the lead on this challenge?"

Garrett looked at her with a pensive expression and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"Okay, Eve's been about as existent as air at this point in the competition. Then again she is a very outdoorsy person also… Also, by appeasing her I could win her trust and get her to vote off Lisa once and for all." Garrett says and chuckles kind of darkly at the genius idea.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Sure, why not." Garrett replies nicely to Eve. Eve grins and Lisa huffs.

"Oh, so when I want to lead I can't but nature girl can just chime in whenever?" Lisa says perturbed. "Lis…" "I mean really how is this…" "SHUT UP!" Everyone on her teams yells, even timid Myra.

Lisa froze then huffed and grumbled, "Fine."

_**(FF)**_

"Okay, who knows their way around a map?" Jesse asks. "I got an A in Geography last semester." Eugene said as he raised his hand.

"Does any…" "Look, just give el empollón the map." Carmen snaps and shoves the map into Eugene's hands.

Jesse looked at Carmen slightly cross but rolled her eyes and started following Eugene's lead.

* * *

_**(Jesse Confessional, RR)**_

"Look, I may not be able to understand Spanish beyond the basics, but I can tell when someone decides to be a total jerk. Carmen can be very _bitter _sometimes but I try not to judge people. I swear though, if Carmen keeps bullying Eugene, I will make her go from pretty to _pained. _I swear it or my name isn't Jessica Laura Ann Rominski." Jesse admits then her eyes widen when she realized she admitted her full name.

"Crap. Well at least no one here heard that." She mumbles to herself and laughs nervously before biting her lip.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(RR)**_

The Raccoons were walking through the woods following Eve's lead.

She kept on kneeling to the ground every hundred yards or so and swiping her hand on the ground before licking some of the dirt off her fingers. Everyone looked at her weirded out.

"Keep going east." Eve says to herself and her team. Everyone kept following Eve.

_**(FF)**_

Uri and Jesse were walking and talking to each other when Uri accidentally brushed his hand against Jesse's hand. Uri's face reddened slightly then he rubbed the back of his neck as Jesse blushed slightly and smiled a little at him.

"Uh, sorr…" But Uri stopped his apology when Jesse grabbed his hand. Jesse smiled slightly coy and shy at him. "It's okay. I don't mind at all." Jesse admits and then Uri intertwined their fingers so they were properly holding hands. Uri then grinned at her as they kept walking.

Carmen caught sight of Uri and Jesse's interaction and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Ugh, why is everyone crushing on each other!? Hasn't anyone seen this show before? Aside from my parents and… as much as hate to admit, Garrett's parents; couples usually don't work out on this show. In fact many end _horribly_. Some can't be helped though, unfortunately… Uri and Jesse have had it bad for each other since day 1. But, no matter, I'll just play it as I go. If one of them screws up because of their _thing_, it's 'get out of jail free card' for me and bye bye Tomboy and/or Roided Russki." Carmen says with a snide and ominous grin.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(RR)**_

The team was making camp in their site.

"Ugh, just hand me the stupid pole already!" Lisa snaps at Myra as they were pitching the tent. Myra cringed and scowled slightly to herself. The camera pans to Johnny standing several paces away.

He leans over to Garrett and says in a low, snide voice, "Maybe she could use the pole from up her butt. Probably big enough to hold up the tent." Both boys started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Lisa inquires pointedly. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Garrett replies before he and Johnny grin amused at her. Lisa gives both of them a glare and then proceeds to stomp off. "Idiots." Lisa mumbles to herself. Johnny smirks then looks at Garrett.

"Still up for booting her next?" Johnny asks. "Definitely." Garrett answers with a smirk.

_**(FF)**_

Uri and Jesse were bringing in firewood and dropped it on the ground and Eugene was able start a fire by using the evening light from the sun and his glasses to start the fire.

Carmen and Audrey were setting up the tent. But, then Audrey froze in deep thought. "Hand me the pole… Hello, hand it over… Hola?... Hey, snap out of it!" Carmen yells to get her attention.

"Wait what?" Audrey says getting back into it. "Dios mío, what is up with you?" Carmen asks annoyed with Audrey spacing out constantly. "Nothing." Audrey says quickly then looked at the canteens.

"Um, I'm going to get water." Audrey says as an excuse to leave. Audrey walks away quickly with the four canteens on the ground.

_**(At the river)**_

Audrey walked up to the river bank and knelt down to fill the canteens. She heard footsteps close by only to hear them stop.

"Hey." She cringed at the voice and looked behind her only to see Johnny holding several canteens himself.

* * *

_**(Audrey Confessional, FF)**_

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" She exasperates running her fingers slightly over hair in stress and disbelief.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Audrey looked back at the river causing Johnny to look pensive at her. Johnny knelt by the river a couple feet away.

"Hey, can we just…" "No, I don't want to. Just leave it." Audrey says trying to avoid talking to him and gets up to walk away. "Audrey, stop." He says and grabs her wrist. She looks at him with intrigue but still blushes heavily.

"Sorry about that." Johnny says and lets go of her.

"Look just talk to me and tell me what's up with all _this_." Johnny says motioning to both of them. Audrey bites her lip nervous but gulps and gets the courage to speak but then her mouth went dry and her throat swelled up.

"Wait what's this." Johnny says looking at and then grabbed her journal. Her eyes widened in shock then she burst out borderline hysterical, "No, don't!"

But Johnny already opened it and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

* * *

_**(Audrey Confessional, FF)**_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Audrey parroted as she lightly hit her forehead against the confessional wall embarrassed.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Audrey looked like she was in complete shock.

Johnny was looking at her notebook full of sketches and notes of everyone at camp but about 9 out of 10 of them were for him. "Audrey?" Johnny says. "Um… yeah?" Audrey chokes out nervous as all get out.

"Did you draw this?" He asks. She looks at him confused as he showed her a sketch of him leaning against the cabin. "Yeah, I like to doodle next to my notes." Audrey admits. Johnny smirks at her.

"Why am I… _everywhere_?" Johnny asks flipping through the pages. "Um, honestly… I think your… _interesting_. I can't read you very well." Audrey admits.

"Look Audrey, I'll be straight with you. Several days ago… I thought you were totally… _creepy_. You freaked me out with all the weird awkward staring and it was getting to the point where I wanted to throw something at you. Then, we had that _thing_ in the boat house…" Johnny drools on and got closer to her.

She was looking at him with intrigue. "By the way, just saying, you look _way _hotter when you're not hiding behind these." Johnny says smirking and took off her glasses.

Audrey was shocked that this was really happening and blushed.

Then Johnny leaned into her ear and started to whisper something to her that made her gasp a little and blush deep red.

_**(RR)**_

"Where the heck is Johnny? He's been gone like 20 minutes." Lisa says annoyed. "Get your panties out of a wad. Johnny's a big boy. Just cool it honey." Garrett retorts annoyed. Lisa was about to snap at Garrett when Chris started talking through their camp radio.

_**(Spilt between the two team camp sites)**_

"Hey campers, fair warning, something or _someone _has been spotted in the woods. That might mean trouble for your team. Good luck kiddies! You'll need it. He-he." Then the radio went dead.

_**(FF)**_

"We be fine. I protect team." Uri says cracking his knuckles. "G-guys. Where's Audrey?" Eugene stutters worried.

_**(In the woods)**_

Audrey and Johnny were making out next to a tree in the woods when Audrey pulled away.

"Did you hear something?" She asks Johnny out of curiosity. They look at each other and shrug before going on like nothing happened.

_**(FF)**_

"We should look for her." Jesse says.

"Um no we aren't. One, this is a challenge and Audrey is probably totally fine. If this is anything like the psycho killer challenge… Audrey is probably standing totally fine in a media tent." Carmen explains.

"Carmen's right. We'll be fine." Eugene agrees seeing logic. "See? Even nerdling agrees with me." Carmen says.

Then Jesse looked at her cross then said, "Hey Carmen, why don't you…" Then they heard a twig snap and then they all looked scared.

_**(RR)**_

"Great! A new challenge twist and we're down a teammate. Just…" "Um, where's Eve?" Myra interjects after interrupting Lisa.

_**(In the woods)**_

A figure was hunched over and then screeched. The camera panned closer and it was… Eve?

_**(Eve Confessional, RR)**_

"Yeah, sometimes when I get too in tuned with nature… I go a little… out of _myself._" Eve admits and laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her neck.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(FF)**_

Eugene heard the screech and jumped into Carmen's arms out of fear but everyone looked freaked out when they started to hear snarling and growling.

"Run comrades! The Psoglav has come!" Uri yells.

Carmen drops Eugene and runs away screaming. They continue running until they end up in the raccoon camp. "There's a snarling beast! Run for your lives!" Eugene yells dramatically.

Then they hear the sounds again.

Carmen screams and both her and Garrett hold onto each other out of fear, as do the others.

Then something jumped out of the woods. "Oh my… Eve?" Myra says in realization. Eve was crouched in front them. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes were ripped and dirty and looked like she was _way _out of herself.

Garrett and Carmen realized what was going on and separated before proceeding to scowl at each other.

Right as Eve was about to lurch for them, Johnny came out of nowhere and restrained her. "Little help here?" Johnny says as Eve struggled in his arms and snarled. Eve growled and bit Johnny's hand, causing him to let go.

"What is wrong with you?!" Johnny yells at Eve while holding his hand. Then Chris burst in. "Unleash it Chef!" Chris yells and Chef bursts through in a hockey mask and accidentally shot Johnny with a tranquilizer dart.

"Sorry broody kid!" Chef yells and tries to reload but Eve was freed and then howled before sprinting off into the woods.

Everyone looked at her run off in shock. "Well… That was… Yeah." Chris says in shock by what just happened. "Okay guys, no winner, no elimination, just back to camp before a law suit happens." Chris says and then everyone walked away freaked out by what just happened.

"Wow, I've met a lotta crazies on this show but that was definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Well, where did Eve go? Will we find her? I really don't freaking know? Just stay tunned, I guess, for more Total… Drama… Evolution!

_**Episode 5: End**_

**This episode was a little **_**unorthodox **_**than usual but I wanted to leave one off at a point like this. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. E6: A Matter of Life and Distress

_**Episode 6: **__**A Matter of Life and Distress **_

_**(Later that night after the contestants returned to camp.)**_

Everyone was walking still in shock.

"I can't believe Eve did that?" Myra said in shock. "I can." Lisa said immediately.

"Hey, we all thought Eve was weird but c'mon?" Johnny says trying to defend Eve but was ironically still holding the hand Eve bit. "You know she bit you right?" Lisa retorted. "Yeah, but I'm just saying. I didn't see it coming." Johnny replied with a shrug.

Then the camera panned to Myra who looked wide eyed then said with realization, "Well, now that I think of it…"

_**(6 days ago)**_

_Myra was sleeping in her bunk when she started to hear growling and woke up. __She opened her eyes and continued to hear the strange sound. She looked across at Lisa who was sound asleep the looked below her slowly._

_"Eve?" She mumbled quietly as she looked at her. _

_Eve was growling in her sleep repeatedly before letting out a low snarl and bared her teeth. Myra got a slightly scared and frazzled expression on her face and shut her eyes trying to ignore what she just witnessed._

_**(Present day)**_

"Whoa." Johnny said raising an eyebrow and Myra nodded and hugged herself as comfort.

"Look what are we complaining about? Nature Nut is gone; we're all safe! Now, I'm going to bed before anything else weird happens." Lisa declares annoyed. Lisa disappeared into the cabin and everyone just shrugged in agreement.

The foxes were standing nearby and Audrey and Johnny glanced at each other and exchanged slight grins. Audrey's face flushed slightly at Johnny as she smiled.

Carmen noticed and smirked darkly.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"I know it's not to wise assume things in this game, but I have a pretty good feeling that Johnny and Audrey had a little _fling _in the woods. I mean really they both showed up at the same time out of nowhere after both of them being gone for almost half an hour. I just know they were sucking face back there, I can feel it. Now, to go into phase two." Carmen says and giggles and laughs with devious intentions.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Hey Audrey, I couldn't help but notice that you and Johnny have something going on." Carmen points out to Audrey.

Audrey just blushed and smiled to herself. "Yeah. Ugh, he is such a good kisser." Audrey slightly gushes, still on her adrenaline high from making out with Johnny in the woods.

"I bet, just think. You have him right where you want him." Carmen hints with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" Audrey says whipping her head to look at Carmen in confusion.

"Audrey c'mon? Look at him. _We_ could use this to _our_ advantage." Carmen deviously suggests. Audrey looked at Carmen shocked and offended before speaking, "What? Are you trying to make me manipulate Johnny?"

"Oh no Audrey, you mistook…" Carmen starts before Audrey cuts her off, "I mistook nothing. I like Johnny and I'm not going to play him like you play people."

Carmen's eyes widened. "I have not done…" "Carmen, don't pretend I don't know. I will not ally with you and play with boys like you do. Now, leave me alone." Audrey said sticking up for her beliefs and morals before following Jesse into the cabin.

Carmen looked at the door in shock.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"How did she know about Richie and Conn… that journal…? Ugh! That snoopy little, UGH! "Carmen exasperates then takes a deep breath and recomposes herself. "Okay, that little snoop thinks she has me? Well _chica, _you have another thing coming. It's like what my mother told me and my sister about getting even, '_She who laughs last; laughs longest._'" Carmen hints and laughs to herself at her plan.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Two days later and everyone was still preparing to go to breakfast.)**_

Jesse was sitting next to Audrey on the steps of their cabin. "Morning Comrades." Uri called out like he did every morning.

Everyone, except Carmen, returned the greeting. Uri looked down slightly at Jesse and grinned. "Hi Jesse." Uri said friendly and nodded his head slightly at her as his face reddens a little.

Jesse couldn't help but let a small blush creep up on her cheeks as she smiled back. "Hey Uri." Jesse replied.

Uri walked past them and went to this area sort of near the raccoon cabin where there was this large, heavy branch that Uri usually liked to use to practice lifting. He picked up the branch and started to use it to do power cleans with it and glanced at Jesse every now and then.

Jesse smiled a little.

* * *

_**(Uri Confessional, FF)**_

"I like Jesse, _really_ like Jesse. She is like girl of my dreams; beautiful, nice, and tough. I want Jesse to like me but I unsure. I'm trying as people here say _my best moves_ on her. I hope they working." Uri says hopeful.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Jesse Confessional, FF)**_

"I know Uri is doing things to show off on purpose in front of me… and I love it! Guys are usually scared of me because they're intimidated by a girl that can hang with them in a competition. They avoid me at all costs at school but, Uri's different. Uri, for being as _strong_ as he is, he's got such a good heart. I just wish he'd actually make a move. I'm sick of me making the first move! For once in my life, I want a guy to go after me." Jesse explains.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Johnny walked out and leaned against the cabin like usual and was standing somewhat in the same vicinity as Uri. Both Audrey and Jesse smile and sigh softly.

"He's so cute." Jesse admits about Uri to Audrey. "I know right? I'd even go as far to say hot." Audrey replies looking at Johnny. "He's got such a great smile." Jesse says.

"And those eyes…" Audrey drools on dreamily. "Ugh, those eyes." Jesse gushes not caring what people thought of her at that moment. "Those amazing green…" "What?" Jesse says raising an eyebrow. Audrey realized her mistake then recovered, "Nothing. I said nothing."

Then Jesse realized she was talking about Johnny.

"Oh I get it." Jesse says with a knowing grin. Audrey looked at her shocked.

"Audrey it's cool, if anything, I totally get it." Jesse hints looking at Uri. Uri looked right at her and accidently got distracted and hit his head a little on the log but recovered himself.

Audrey laughed a little. "C'mon, nobody's perfect." Jesse says defending Uri and grinning in Uri's direction again.

Everyone was walking to the dining hall and Carmen was looking in front of her at Johnny with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Audrey may have by some miracle gotten Johnny but no girl can compete with the girls in my family. I inherited the Burromuerto charm. No one could resist my father back in season 3… Let's see Johnny try to resist it from me." Carmen says with every bit of confidence.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

Carmen walked up to Johnny and put her hand on his arm and put on the most coy and semi-seductive smile she could muster.

"Hola Johnny, I was wondering if you…" but to her amazement, Johnny shook her hand off him and looked at her slightly angry. Carmen was appalled. "Nice try, not interested." Johnny says simply and irritated before continuing on.

Carmen was standing there frozen in place. This was the first time her tricks didn't work. Carmen was brought back by a snide laugh she heard behind her. She turned back to find no one other than Garrett.

"So, he _slipped the hook_?" Garrett taunted playfully and snidely as he smirked and crossed his arms at her. Carmen huffed and turned her nose up at him and flipped her hair into his face. "Cállate chico." Carmen retorts annoyed.

Garrett laughed before stopping and saying, "Carmen, Carmen, Carmen... No need to be so angry. I was just expecting a girl like you to have more tricks up her sleeve."

"I could say the same about you. All you did was copy my tactics in giving little miss _shattered mirrors _her eviction notice and you're judging me?" Carmen replies snidely referring to Garrett causing Mallory to get eliminated.

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

"As much as Carmen belittling me makes me irked out of my mind, I can't help but kind of like it a little…" Then Garrett's eyes widened at what he just said.

(_Camera showed static briefly.)_

"You all heard nothing." Garrett says serious and then kicks the camera in an attempt to destroy the evidence of his confessional.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. But, I think I found something even more amusing." Garrett replied simply. "Let me guess? You're going to work Audrey?" Carmen replies snidely as she puts her hands on her hips.

"No, because I like watching you flounder after your failed _flirtation._ It's seriously just too perfect." Garrett admits and starts chuckling to himself; still entirely amused.

Then Carmen jabbed the heel of her shoe down hard on his foot causing Garrett to wince and hold his foot in slight pain from just having his foot smashed by a stiletto heel. Carmen walked away with a smug grin on her face.

"Hasta luego Garrett." Carmen calls out snidely. Garrett shoots a look at her.

"Well, if it's an enemy she wants, then she's got one." Garrett says grinning slyly to himself.

_**(After breakfast the campers met in the center of camp, by request of Chris, for their next challenge.)**_

"Hello contestants, to start off… We still can't find Eve so, yeah. We're still workin' on that. But anyway, on with the pain and humiliation! Today, you will all compete in a series of 3 challenges. Each challenge is worth a certain amount of points. The team that collects the most points earned in their challenges, wins immunity. However, there's a twist. Each challenge might have an obstacle standing in the way of winning or it may not. You'll see what I mean… He-he." Chris informs in anticipation.

_**(They arrived at this field that had scattered barricades and chef standing in an outpost looking shelter on the opposite end of the contestants and Chris.)**_

"Your first challenge, you'll be tossed a rugby ball and run through this barricade filled field. Your goal? Get to the other end without being hit by chef's signature meatballs out of his special launcher up there. One teammate from each team has been chosen to compete. Garrett, you'll be running for the Raccoons. Carmen, you'll be running for the Foxes." Chris informs.

"Um, I don't do sports that involve getting myself maimed." Carmen says crossing her arms. "Well, tough luck and ladies first. You're up." Chris says and Carmen huffs and mumbles a mix of Spanish words to herself.

Carmen set herself up at the starting point. Carmen was tossed the ball and started running. She started off dodging Chef's projectiles well but then she tripped and slammed face first into a barricade, causing everyone to cringe.

Then she got hit by Chef as she fell back. Carmen eventually got back up and walked back over looking completely checked out and angry.

She saw Garrett grinning amused and overly smug at her. "Oh, make fun of me huh? I'd like to see you do better." Carmen challenges annoyed. Garrett shrugs and says simply, "Alright."

Garrett got set in a starting position and was tossed the ball.

The camera focused on Garrett's eyes that focused in on the finish line and he smirked slightly to himself. Garrett took off in a sprint. His form in running looked skilled and precise.

The Raccoon team starting cheering Garrett on as he progressed.

He dodged Chef's projectiles with ease and reached the finish line almost too easily. Everyone looked at him intrigued and Carmen was a mixture of that and anger. Garrett smirked confidently and snidely back at Carmen.

Carmen grits her teeth at him.

* * *

_**(Carmen Confessional, FF)**_

"Ese pedazo de $*%#! Can he please just suck at something?!" Carmen fumes.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Garrett Confessional, RR)**_

Garrett chuckles to himself. "That was way too easy. Back home I'm the running back for my football team at school and I'm one of the best in the county to top it off. Ha! That look on Carmen's face was priceless. Making Carmen frustrated feels so great. It almost has the same feeling as Christmas." Garrett says with an amused grin plastered to his face.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(The teams arrived in front of the dining hall again and saw these two stations with components scattered every which way.)**_

"Your next challenge is a battle of the brains. So each team will pick…" "We pick mouse girl." Lisa interrupts and shoves Myra forward.

"Lisa, I'm this close to…" "Guys." "Shut it Johnny!" "Um, guys?" "How about both of you…" "EVERYONE QUIET!" Myra shouts and everyone looks at her in shock.

* * *

_**(Myra Confessional, RR)**_

"Wow, I've never yelled at anyone like that before. It's not like me… But, it felt so invigorating." Myra admits looking slightly proud and excited.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

"Guys, I can do it." Myra says asserting herself.

"Okay, Myra's up for the Raccoons. What about the Foxes?" Chris inquires.

"I will." Eugene says and pushes his glasses up and walks up to one of the stations. "Yeah Eugene! You it!" Jesse calls out being supportive.

"Okay, both of you have puzzles that need to be put together. Whichever nerd… I mean contestant gets it right wins. Ready… GO!" Chris says and both Eugene and Myra went to work.

Eugene was working up a slight sweat from his concentration. Myra and Eugene were neck and neck until Myra started to pull ahead.

Carmen was not liking what was happening and saw Audrey was standing next to her with her back turned to Myra as she cheered on Eugene. Carmen grinned wickedly to herself and the camera panned to Carmen's foot that made a slight, subtle swipe to Audrey's ankles that was enough to throw her off balance and caused her to topple over onto Myra.

During that event Eugene was able to finish the puzzle.

The way it happened it almost looked like Audrey meant to sabotage Myra to the rest of her team and the raccoon team. "Foxes win!" Chris calls out. "What? You've got to be kidding me!" Garrett calls out outraged and Lisa joined in.

Johnny looked at Audrey in disbelief. Audrey was mouthing she didn't do it and Johnny was still unsure looking but then Chris interrupted, "Don't care. Onto the next."

_**(They were in this clearing where these two string based obstacle courses were set up that resemble thick multicolored spider webs.)**_

"Okay, the score is tied at 1-1. Your final challenge is get through the webs. Each team will use its remaining members to form a human chain by holding hands and maneuver through the web-string whatever maze. Whoever gets there whole human chain thought first wins." Chris explains.

Johnny and Lisa look at each other in disgust.

"There is no way I am holding hands with you." Lisa says in disgust. "Oh yeah you are _darling._" Johnny retaliates and grabs her hand and drags her with him. Uri, Jesse, and Audrey hold hands but Uri and Jesse still looked at Audrey kind of skeptical from what happened earlier.

Chris yelled go and both teams took off. Johnny was still forcibly dragging Lisa along; determined to win. Audrey was trying her best to keep up with Uri and Jesse and they were starting to pull ahead of Johhny and Lisa.

Carmen was looking nervous but then had an idea. She took her emergency hair tie out of her pocket and found a rock from the ground and used the hair tie as a sling shot and flung the rock so it hit Audrey right in the knee. Nobody seemed to notice; except for Johnny and even Garrett caught it too.

Johnny stopped as he saw Audrey crumble and Uri and Jesse stop and try to help her. Lisa got frustrated with Johnny's behavior.

"Move it grandpa!" Lisa yells and tackles Johnny and they fly out of the maze. "And the Raccoons win it!" Everyone celebrated but then Johnny caught sight of Carmen walking up to Audrey and grin knowingly and darkly at her.

Johnny's eyes widened.

* * *

_**(Johnny Confessional, RR)**_

"Man, Audrey wasn't lying. It was all that lying, two-timing, little…" But Johnny was cut off from continuing.

_**(End Confessional)**_

* * *

_**(Later that night at the elimination ceremony.)**_

"Foxes, you guys fought hard… but, you still sucked it up pretty good today too. Heck you guys had a numbers advantage and you still blew it." Chris says and laughs. Everyone glared at him.

"Fine… be that way. The following campers are safe: Eugene, Jesse, and Uri. Carmen and Audrey; you're on the chopping block for tonight. Carmen, you're here because you got creamed big time by Garrett." "Oh c'mon, he's like a freaking pod person!" Carmen complains defensively about Garrett.

"Whatever. And Audrey… well, you just had a pretty cruddy day to begin with. The final marshmallow goes to….. Carmen." Chris says and tosses Carmen the marshmallow. Carmen grinned snidely and winningly at Audrey.

"Audrey, it's time to get goin'." Chris says pointing to the raft.

_**(On the dock of Shame.)**_

Audrey was walking slowly with her head hanging low as she walked toward the raft.

"Audrey, wait up!" She looked behind her and saw Johnny running up to her. Audrey looked at him shocked.

"Audrey, I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" "Johnny." "I should've believed you." "Johnny." "I'm such a stup…" But then Audrey kissed him tenderly on the lips to cut off his rant. They broke apart and Johnny rested his forehead on hers.

"I think that was most I've really heard you talk." Audrey jokes slightly and they both let out a breathy laugh.

Then Johnny's eyes widen as he remembered something. "Wait, I keep forgetting to give this back." Johnny says and pulls a pen out of his pocket. "It's the one you threw at me." Johnny says with a grin and pushes it toward her but Audrey recloses his fingers around it and pushes it back at him.

"Keep it. You can look at it and think of me." Audrey says and laughs out of being nervous and upset that she has to leave. Johnny grinned at her and pulled her in to kiss her one last time but they both got caught up in the moment and started making out on the dock.

"Ah-right kids, 'nough of this mushy stuff." Chef says then pulls Audrey away from Johnny and threw her on the raft.

Audrey manages a smile and gives Johnny a wave. Johnny holds up his hand and smirks slightly.

_**(Chris's media room)**_

"Down to the final 8 contestants. Who will win? Who will lose? And what can possibly make this show even more dramatic? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Evolution!" Chris says and the episode fades to black.

_**Episode 6: End**_

**Hope you guys liked it. Next episode is when it really starts to get even more dramatic and surprising. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to hear what you guys think of the plot thus far. Have a great rest of your day.**

**-Dexter1995**


End file.
